War and Egoism
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Cuando se quiere a alguien desde la mas tierna infancia es complicado de olvidar. El problema viene a cuando esto es inmiscuido en guerra y se vuelve cosa del egoísmo la razón de lucharla. Pairing: Sheith [Shirogane Takashi x Keith Kogane] vs Keithor [Prince Lotor x Keith Kogane]
1. Egoism

_Te prometo un "Por siempre" ahora._

 **1 - Egoism**

 **I**

 _—Hey... ¿No es muy extraño andar solo por un lugar así?_

 _Se giró en dirección a la voz desconocida y profunda. Acuclillado a un lado había un hombre, de piel púrpura en tono claro, alto a más no poder con cabello blanco extenso junto a ojos azules y curioso amarillo en la esclerótica. Permaneció sentado en su sitio, viéndolo con lo que se interpreta como aburrimiento o indiferencia._

 _—Mi casa está allá. —responde tras un largo rato al pequeño lugar que por definición, está en medio de la nada._

 _—Ya veo... ¿Acaso no...?_

 _—Mamá me dijo que no hablara con gente como tu, porque siempre son malos._

 _En el cuello del mayor había un cuchillo amenazando de cortar su yugular. Sonrió medianamente burlón al niño de cabello negro y ojos morados, tan pequeño que nadie creería que podría amenazar con un arma filosa, principalmente porque no debería de tener una. El cuchillo llamaba casi tanto la atención como el pequeño que lo porta, de metal oscuro y voluminoso, aquella luminiscencia violeta era conocida por él._

 _—No soy malo, vine a ver que te ocurría pensando que era malo... ¿Estás solo? Para los humanos, era aún muy pequeño para estarlo sin tus padres. —los labios finos del infante se apretaron._

 _—Ellos no están ¿Qué quieres? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido y más hostil que hace unos segundos._

 _— Tan solo hablar sin un arma de por medio, yo no tengo ninguna — acota haciendo que baje con lentitud el arma, el atardecer permitía no sufrir por la luz y el calor —. No es la gran cosa ¿Viste?_

 _—Mamá me dijo que matara a la gente como tú. —clavó el cuchillo en la tierra, abrazando sus piernas sin mirar al contrario._

 _— ¿Qué edad tienes? Es muy extraño esa clase de indicaciones en madres humanas—interroga curioso y hasta cierto punto, confuso —. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

 _—Me llamo Keith, tengo seis años ¿Y tú? —responde y pregunta sin mirarlo._

 _—Soy Lotor, un gusto conocerte —Keith miró la mano enguatada extendida hacia él —. Creí que los humanos saludaban de este modo..._

 _—Mamá dijo que no hable con nadie como tú. —aquello parecía ser su respuesta a todo, una simple, bastante creíble sin dejar de ser extraña por su naturaleza. Lotor sopló el pequeño mechón de su cabello que viene a su rostro, hablar con ese niño es más complicado que pasar cuatro movements sin comer._

 _—Veo que le haces mucho caso a tu madre, eso es bueno... Dice que la quieres._

 _—Pero ella no me quiere a mí, se fue hace mucho tiempo y no ha vuelto. —su mirada se veía cristalina, dando a entender que el llanto estaba cerca o reprimido._

 _—Quizás hay más razones, aún tienes a tu padre._

 _—Él se fue, trabaja siempre y envía cosas acá para que yo pueda vivir solo. —Lotor parpadeó rápidamente, aquel esquema es extraño, no se parece en lo más mínimo a lo que ha visto de los humanos. Usualmente se quedan con su infante hasta que este tenga más edad... dieciocho si no recuerda mal y Keith con solo seis sonaba como uno de aquella edad..._

 _Uno muy resentido cabe destacar._

 _—Así que estás solo porque tus padres no están... Nos parecemos un poco, el mío me exilió del imperio y ahora vago por planetas, horrible ¿No? —Keith giró la mirada a él, aparentemente logró captar su atención por fin —. Al tiempo te acostumbras y encuentras a gente que te entiende al menos un poco._

 _—Los otros niños me odian y yo los odio a ellos._

 _—Menuda masa rencorosa eres._

 _—Son tontos, escandaloso y temen a un pequeño cuchillo. También son cobardes... No me interesa acercarme a ellos. —concluye mirando al frente de nuevo._

 _—Eres un niño bastante extraño, a todos les gusta tener amigos._

 _—Quiero tener amigos que no me miren como si fuera un abandonado por sus padres porque no lo quieren y hacen lo que hacen por compasión y lástima. —aquellas palabras aumentaron la simpatía del exiliado por aquel extraño niño._

 _—Yo puedo ser tu amigo... después de todo, estamos prácticamente igual de mal ¿No te parece? —extiende nuevamente su mano, esperando a que Keith la tome, aunque este mira dudoso —. No hay nada más engorroso y patético que ser tratado por simple lastima e incluso los renegados como tú y yo merecemos aunque sea un amigo._

 _Dudoso a niveles absurdos, Keith tomó la mano de Lotor en un estrechón de saludo, siendo la suya muchísimo más pequeña en comparación._

 **II**

—qué cosa más rara... ¿Algún motivo por el que Lotor quiera ir a ese lugar? —Keith se encoge de hombros, guardando el mapa y sujetándose para no caer dentro de la cabina de Black Lion.

—Kolivan supone que hay alguna pieza del Teludav, ya que destruimos la primera es posible que buscara otra, fue un error haberlas dejado a la deriva. —responde con aire distraído.

— ¿Y por qué se supone que viniste? Nosotros podíamos hacernos cargo. —Lance hace una especie de mueca, Keith entrecierra los ojos apenas y Shiro le dio una significativa mirada al moreno.

—No está mal, es como ir en equipo completo de nuevo. —comenta Pidge con optimismo.

—Excepto que esta vez Allura viene con nosotros...

—Ejem, Hunk, los estoy oyendo.

—Shiro sólo puede estar en un lugar y yo tengo acceso a cada nave, en caso de que lo hayan olvidado. —responde con desinterés al respecto.

No diría ni por error que es lo que quería al momento de acompañarlos. Había una duda enorme en su mente que desgraciadamente no tenía la intención de resolverse por sí misma: Quería ver a Lotor y saber si este era el "hombre" que compartió a su lado la mayor parte de su infancia. Aun con los roces con él y sus generales -a las cuales, aunque fue cercano, quizá ya no lo recuerden-, no puede estar seguro, pues jamás le ha visto el rostro y él tampoco.

Asume que de saber quién es, no lo atacaría.

— ¿No se te ocurre alguna otra razón? — Shiro había dejado a Black Lion en piloto automático. Keith negó con la cabeza, jugando con el albino mechón de cabello —. ¿Ni siquiera una tonta?

—Lotor nunca se está quieto. Quizás está investigando o buscando algo, parece que le importa más lo que sea que estudie en lugar del Imperio que debe dirigir. —recordaba vagamente que Lotor era un obseso de conocimiento, había estudiado la conducta humana para pasar el aburrimiento. La cosa es que no llegó a entenderla.

—Bueno, no suena tan tonto y realmente cobra cierta lógica si consideramos que incluido activamente en contra de nuestros movimientos... —tomó asiento en el suelo, Keith lo imitó, entre las piernas estiradas de Black Paladín. Shiro comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Keith, ya iba un poco más abajo de sus hombros—. No lo has cortado.

—Puedes hacerlo tú. —le entrega el cuchillo. Shiro rió levemente, devolviendo el afilado objeto.

—No hace falta, no es para tanto — Keith alzó una ceja —. Extraño mucho estos momentos... —recuesta su rostro en el hombro derecho de Keith, dónde está la cicatriz hecha en el combate contra los miembros de Blade of Marmora.

— Cuando destruyamos el imperio me tendrás tanto tiempo que te voy a aburrir — logró sacar una pequeña risa —. Además, prefiero ser útil a ser tu caballero de compañía.

—A mí no me molestaría. Sería muy feliz si volvieras al castillo, que volviera a ser como el inicio de todo esto.

—Sabes perfectamente que no se puede.

—Se puede, pero no estás dispuesto a permanecer a raya mientras todos estamos ahí fuera. —dio un bufido por la insinuación que dejó ver Black Paladín. No es la primera vez que deja ver lo que le gustaría que hiciera.

Cosa que igual que esas tantas veces: Ignoraba como si ni siquiera lo hubieran hablado. Es casi rutinario.

—Aunque te encantaría, no seré una pequeña y única damisela en la espera de tu regreso, odio esperar regresos. —Shiro respiro profundo, realmente eso no lo sorprendía. Keith esperó y esperó tantos regresos.

Incluso en este momento, recostado de él para dormitar antes de llegar a su destino, espera el retorno de algunas personas: Su madre que lo abandonó sin dejar rastro y el extraño y desconocido Hermano del cual no ha dicho más que lo apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo, estar antes que el mismo ...

Que puta envidia y gustaría de leer su mente para saber cómo es. Quien es.

 **III**

 _El ligero bullicio por la distancia lo hizo conocedor de que algo fuera de lo común ocurría. Con cierta prisa se apersonó en lo que pasaba a mitad de la nada y frente a la más que conocida casa. Era una pelea de niños, quizás con esto debería estar en teoría tranquilo pero no, para nada._

 _Los moretones en todos ellos e incluso la sangre brotando de las narices, bocas y cortadas lo evidenciaban, unos incluso tenían mordidas. Sin embargo el que más resaltaba de aquel grupo es el pelinegro de brillantes ojos púrpuras, que sujetado por cuatro de los siete niños mayores que él, patalea con la intención de soltarse y seguir con la extraña paliza que les proporcionaba hasta hace poco._

 _— ¡SUÉLTAME!_

 _—Vamos a dejarle más claro al abandonado lo que es. —le alzaron la camisa y con el cuchillo que pertenecía a Keith, era bastante claro que pensaba escribir algo ahí de la forma más dolorosa y poco ortodoxa. Claro está que se hizo notar tomando a Keith de la ropa y jalándolo sin problema, era casi una pluma para él._

 _—Lo-Lotor..._

 _—Interesante lo que pasa aquí, yo que pensaba que las crías humanas eran patéticamente faltos de... Ah no, son patéticos en general, molestando a un niño menor y más fuerte —coloca a Keith en el suelo —. Cuénteme que pretendían escribir ¿Um?_

 _—N-no... eh... —atemorizados por el príncipe de piel púrpura e inhumanamente alto dan algunos pasos atrás._

 _—Les diré una cosa muy sencilla... —desenvainó la espada y la puso en el cuello del que sostenía el cuchillo, ahora en el suelo por el pavor del niño —... Toquen a Keith de nuevo y quien escribirá cosas en la piel de alguien, seré yo en sus asquerosos e inservibles cadáveres ¿Quedó claro? —la respuesta jamás llegó —. Lárguense, ahora._

 _— ¡Te salvaste de esta abandonado! —pensaba darles una ventaja de al menos veinte segundos, no le importaba ser visto, podía irse a otro planeta o continente de la tierra sin problema, la superioridad en naves se lo permitía. Keith tomó el cuchillo del suelo y apretándolo en su puño camina de a pisotones a la casa._

 _—Oye... —ya iría por ellos luego. Persiguió al infante que se notaba molesto —. Si necesita-_

 _— ¡No necesito que me defienda nadie! Nunca lo han hecho y nunca lo he querido ¿¡Por qué te metiste!?_

 _— ¿Querías una cicatriz?_

 _—No me importa tenerla, se iba a acercar y con patear su entrepierna, saldría corriendo como siempre lo hace, es sólo-_

 _— ¿Vienen seguido? ¿Para qué? —no encontraba razón alguna por la cual querer ir a mitad de la nada. Keith apretó los labios y bufo, entrando a la casa —. Asumo que debe ser por lo que dijeron._

 _—Ellos si tienen a su padres para acompañarlos, para las actividades escolares, recibir sus calificaciones... mi papá nunca está, ni siquiera cuando lo llaman._

 _—Ah... Parece que tu padre se escondiera. Ven acá pulga —tomó de la ropa de nuevo, era más rápido que convencerlo de seguirlo o dejarlo ayudar. Una vez lo sentó en una silla alta y cogió uno de los paños de cocina empezó a limpiar la sangre—. No seas un suicida con tan poca edad, aún hay mucho que puedes lograr..._

 _—Sólo tú crees una tontería como esa—réplica con una especie de sospechoso puchero en formación hace acto de presencia—. No hay nadie que... confié en mí y... ¿Por qué no me quieren? —quejumbroso aguantando las lágrimas en la medida de lo posible._

 _Detuvo todos sus movimientos, viéndolo fijamente. Muchas veces olvida que Keith apenas tiene seis años, por más que sea la encarnación del odio y la frialdad es un niño. Un niño que quiere una respuesta al cariño nulo que recibe de la gente que aparece en su entorno y no halla más respuesta a que él está mal. Dio un beso a su frente y lo abrazó, Keith aguanta con mayor fuerza el llanto._

 _—Anda, yo si te quiero._

 _—Mentiroso._

 _—Soy sincero. Somos parecidos y por ello eres fácil entender, por ende, quererte. —Keith enterró más la cara en el pecho del príncipe exiliado, Lotor acaricia con mimo el cabello negro con poca longitud._

 _—Hey, podemos dar un paseo fuera de este desierto ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Mandó un poco a la mierda las réplicas mudas de Acxa sobre mantenerse en la tierra para evitar conflicto con su padre, ya van tantos años que seguramente ni se acuerda de que exista. Subió a Keith a su nave y llenando de vida por primera vez los ojos de irises púrpura — ¿Puedo intentarlo? —pregunta tras un rato._

 _—Nop._

 _—Podría hacerlo. —insiste recargado del asiento de piloto._

 _—Cuando puedas alcanzar el mando te dejare. —dijo y Keith hizo un mohín. Lotor sonrió ante lo tierna que se le hizo aquella expresión._

 _—No es justo, mides más de dos metros._

 _—Esfuérzate por llegar al metro entonces. Enano._

 _El golpe que le dio en la cabeza no estuvo tan suave como debería ser viniendo de una clase de niño como Keith, pero bien pudo disimular el susto, debe recordar que es un híbrido y aunque no sea alto y morado tiene al menos uno que otro rasgo Galra... Como el rencor._

 **IV**

—Hay algo muy raro en este sitio ¿No les parece? —Hunk iba con su Bayard equipado por pura precaución y es que con los Galra nunca se sabía. Son más sospechosos que la comida alienígena.

—Es una bodega con poca vigilancia y poco conocimiento de ella. —explica Keith, aunque se hace un poco incomodo que lo haga teniendo la máscara puesta.

— ¿Pero en donde está Lotor? No creo que lleguemos antes que él. —Pidge se mostraba igual de cautelosa y desconfiada, Lance es otra historia.

—Venga, que ganamos por una vez la carrera—celebra. Keith rueda los ojos. Abrió la puerta y así como la enorme pieza de Teludav también están las cuatro Generales de Lotor—. Olvídenlo. —resopló sacando su Bayard y transformándolo en arma de inmediato.

—Voltron es la cosa más inoportuna con la que nos hemos cruzado ¿No creen? —doce Ezor con un puchero y las manos en la cintura.

No tardaron en iniciar combate. A pesar de la ventaja numérica que tenían ellas podían casi barrer el suelo con ellos y ellas por su lado iban a admitir que ellos el único reto significativo que han tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Zethrid contra Shiro en la lucha de pura fuerza, Allura y Pidge sufriendo por la agilidad tan absoluta de Ezor, Narti esquivando sin mayor problema a Hunk y Lance intentando asestar aunque sea un tiro contra ella. Keith tenía sus propios problemas con Acxa y buscar a Lotor con la mirada.

—No te distraigas. —recomienda Acxa antes de propinar un golpe al rostro de Keith que apenas pudo mantenerse firme ante eso. Ella lo supera con creces en fuerzas por razones muy obvias.

Con enfado por el comentario y el golpe se puso manos a la obra con respecto a la mujer. Sus patrones no debían haber cambiado tanto en este tiempo, es decir, no es como que entrenan cada día sabiendo que hay un humanito recordando sus movimientos de combate. Agradece que sea así, pues no costó tanto derribarla y ponerla un tanto alterada. Keith la dejó en el suelo inconsciente con un golpe del mango de su espada. Cogió las armas de fuego de la híbrida y disparó al gato de Narti.

Aturdida por el movimiento y ataque a quien le brinda su visión, Hunk y Lance lograron dejarla inmovilizada. Keith dio el golpe de gracia -y con eso me refiero a desmayarla-, sabiendo que a la más mínima distracción con el gato por ahí no iban a poder estar tranquilos. No recordaba muy bien qué debía hacer para inmovilizar a Ezor, de todas es la más tediosa en el asunto por parecer una acróbata de circo.

— ¡Goyang-i! —exclamó con fuerza. La híbrida lo miro.

— ¿Goyang-i? —repitió con mueca incrédula, segundo que bastó para que Allura propinase un fuerte golpe a la chica rosa y Pidge la atrapara con su Bayard. Corrió hasta dar una fuerte patada a la rodilla de Zethrid.

—Maldi—su insulto se vio enmudecido por la pelea a puños que lleva contra Shiro. Este obviamente no iba a desaprovechar semejante descuido.

—Ya es tiempo de... Vaya... —Lotor por fin hizo acto de presencia. Acxa que apenas recuperar la consciencia no tardó en ponerse tras él y tomar las enormes piezas que este sostenía—. Tenemos intrusos aquí...

La postura de Keith se relajó muy notablemente, realmente es Lotor, ese raro príncipe que estuvo hasta hace prácticamente nada con él en la tierra. De un repentino ataque fue enviado contra un muro y vio estrellas de dolor por semejante impacto contra un muro tan duro. Veía borroso como intentan huir y sus compañeros no lo permiten, Lotor sacó su espada con un gesto más bien iracundo que... en realidad nunca había visto dirigido a él, específicamente a él.

 **V**

 _Supo que algo iba mal cuando encontró a Keith con una distancia considerable de su hogar, tan solo de pie a mitad de la nada con una tormenta tan fuerte que debe tenerlo empapado de pies a cabeza. Se acercó a él, con el ruido del agua caer y los truenos no se daría cuenta de que de hecho está ahí en pie junto a él. Puesto que es molesto usar un paraguas y viviendo en países donde no suele tener atmósfera similar a la terrana -por ende, sin Lluvia-, solo se deja mojar, al fin y al cabo no entraría el agua dentro de su traje._

 _El único fastidio sería el cabello y poco más._

 _Tocó su hombro y Keith no hizo ni un movimiento —Hey... —llamó con suavidad y volumen para no ser ignorado terriblemente por el infante. Igualmente parece que esto ocurrió. Un rayo enorme y un trueno escandaloso lo sobresaltaron a diferencia del niño con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y el cuerpo flojo. Se mantiene parado aun sin saber cómo. Lotor volvió a llamarlo un par de veces, zarandeó penas y Keith abrió un poco más los labios ya púrpuras por el frío que ocasiona la lluvia._

 _—Recuerdas que... Papá nunca venía a visitarme... que era maestro en la escuela espacial y que... no le importo... —fue una pregunta y explicación a la misma vez, algo bastante curioso. No grita, apenas habla, pero aun así lo escucha junto al constante ruido de la lluvia._

 _—Si, recuerdo que me lo dijiste ¿Que hay con eso? ¿Vino a verte? —pregunta con una ligera sonrisa, esperanzado de que Keith tuviera al menos un gramo de esperanza de mejorar la relación con su padre. El niño alzó la cabeza con una expresión que hizo a Lotor sentir un escalofrío._

 _—No... Él no venía nunca a verme porque está muerto. Él... él murió hace más de un año y... nadie me dijo que... que me abandonó para siempre..._

 _Su pechito subía y bajaba, sus ojos se ponían más cristalinos y rojos antes de romper a llorar finalmente, con el recuerdo tan vivo de su papá y la tumba que vio hasta hace unas horas. Abrazó a Lotor por inercia y este, mudo, no hizo ningún movimiento. Procesa la información como puede y no hace otra cosa que preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que pudo pasar? Ha estado escuchando de Keith que su padre lo abandonó desde que tiene seis años y ya tiene siete a dos semanas de cumplir ocho, es decir, casi dos malditos años y... ¿Nadie pudo decirle a ese pequeñito que es huérfano?_

 _Se acuclilló frente a él y lo abrazó de vuelta, permitiendo enterrar su rostro en su hombro y llorar cuanto quisiera. Ignoró a Acxa y entró a su nave con Keith aun en brazos. No lo soltó, apenas aflojó el agarre, pero aquella descarga tan fuerte de emociones no podía hacer bien a nadie, principalmente porque ocurre en gente como el ojipúrpura: Los que se guardan todo para sí mismos hasta explotar._

 _Qué tan crueles podían ser los humanos, lo ve en sus crías, en los adultos que esconden algo así de grave y se olvidan de la existencia de otro ser pensante a mitad de la nada. Odia este planeta por ser soso y ahora a sus habitantes por ser igual de huecos en sus espíritus como los Galra. Keith tiene parte de ambos y no es así, esto como dato curioso. Le limpia la cara con las dos manos, con las cuales perfectamente puede sostener casi toda la cabeza del niño. Las diferencias de tamaño son abismales._

 _—¿Cómo lo descubriste? —pregunta suavemente._

 _—En él c-cementerio v-vi... yo vi... —los hipidos no lo dejan hablar bien, sin embargo Lotor entendió que quiso decirle. Acaricia los cabellos mojados y negros del niño en un intento de tranquilizar su turbia mente._

 _—Ahora sabes que no es por ti que no vuelve. Seguramente él te quiso muchísimo y por eso solo la muerte logró apartarlo de ti—aquello no funcionaba del todo bien debido a que Keith no necesita aquella charla de "Estará siempre contigo". Sino la de "No llores" y ya—. Pero me tienes a mí._

 _—T-tu... t-tú tambi-én vas a ab-abandonarme. — quejumbre restregando su rostro con ambas manos, limpia como puede las lágrimas que no se detienen._

 _—No lo haré, lo prometo... Sé lo que es quedarse solo y no se lo haría a nadie más. Yo no sería como ellos... —asegura, lo abraza con fuerza y Keith se acurruca como puede._

 **VI**

Shiro repele como puede los ataques en su contra, lo cual a pesar de la mano mecánica no es del todo simple. Lotor hace gala de su arte en la esgrima. Keith sudó frío, era muy obvio que el príncipe ataca con la intención de hacer daño letal a Black Paladin. Recompuesto a duras penas tomó el cuchillo de Blade of Marmora y corrió esquivando a las generales del príncipe. Intercepto un ataque que bien pudo cortar el brazo de Shiro.

Sus piernas temblaron al momento de sentir el impacto con tanta fuerza, empuja y queda frente a Shiro como una especie de guardián. Nada muy nuevo, luego se reiría un poco por siempre tener que salvarlo. Lotor se mostró un tanto sorprendido por eso. Antes de que Keith pudiera bajar la máscara Lotor atacó de nuevo sin dar oportunidad a dejar ver su rostro sin peligro a que lo raje por la mitad.

El príncipe pensaba en lo extraño que se hace esa variación de su propio estilo. Es menos refinado y más salvaje con empujes extrañamente suaves. Parecía que su contrincante no quería lastimarlo, detalle no compartido por Black Paladin que no desaprovecha el chance de atacar al mismo tiempo. Ocurrió algo curioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo y es que Keith bloqueaba el ataque del uno al otro.

Shiro no entendía y Lotor menos.

— ¡Ya dejen de pelear! —ordenó harto de eso. Shiro no hizo caso alguno, dando un golpe a Lotor directo en el rostro.

En todo esto, Acxa apuntó con una de sus armas extra y dejó a Keith desarmado de un solo disparo. Lo que volvió peor la situación es que desprotegido y en medio Lotor no dudó en atravesar su abdomen con la espada. La sonrisa del monarca se ensancha al mismo tiempo que la capucha de Keith caía y su ropa se hacía más oscura y perceptiblemente roja.

—Ke-Keith...—balbuceó Shiro incrédulo, de repente y aunque los pasmados Paladines no se dieron cuenta, las generales de Lotor se tensaron y Lotor cambió de expresión.

La máscara de Keith desapareció y el cabello apenas largo ondeó ligeramente por ello. Miró a Lotor con aturdimiento, bajó al mirada a la espada aún clavada en su abdomen. El príncipe sintió que los pensamientos se le detuvieron junto a cualquier clase de sistema en funcionamiento que pudiera tener su cuerpo.

—Que... mala pata...—tose con expresión indiferente, con esa capacidad innata de ignorar en gran medida lo que pueda revelar su flaqueo. Lotor se apresuró a sacar la espada y la tiró a un lado, manchando el suelo de sangre.

Shiro lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, colocó su mano en la herida y presionó, sacando un grito largo y escandaloso de Keith, nada raro considerando que le están quemando la carne para cicatrizarla.

— ¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! ¡LO VAS A EMPEORAR! —Vio a Lotor con extrañeza ¿A qué venía la preocupación por Keith sí es él quién lo hirió en primer lugar? Keith hizo sonidos de gargareo se intenta empujar la mano que sigue quemando su abdomen con la buena intención mediante una mala acción.

—tenemos que irnos de aquí Shiro... —avisa Allura con posición defensiva ante la reunión de las aturdidas generales con su líder, quién más tenso y crispado se ve.

—No irán a ningún lado con él.—dictamina con tono imperativo el híbrido alteano, Acxa los apunta con una de sus armas.

— ¿No sientes que te pierdes de algo? —pregunta Lance por lo bajo a Pidge, haciendo lo mismo que la estoica mujer.

—N-no se estén...—sus comentarios se cortaban siempre por sentir que pronto Shiro iba a tocar su estómago. El problema es que Black Paladin está tan enojado que no ve que lo está lastimando más de la cuenta.

—te curaremos en la nave. —concluyó Shiro, al menos no había más sangre de forma evidente, lo que sí es que puede ver la piel quemada y débil. Tomó a Keith en brazos que seguía intentando llamar su atención por un asunto que de momento no importa. Antes de darse a la fuga cual gacelas espantadas...

— ¡HAZLO AHORA! —ordenó y Ezor activó un mecanismo que se hallaba en su muñeca, una explosión enorme resuena en el lugar. El suelo tiembla y ellos buscan la manera de hacer equilibrio en lo que las generales de Lotor se dan a la fuga y este hace su movimiento...

 **VII**

 _— ¡Otra vez! —gimoteó Keith, limpia la sangre que cae por su nariz. Su rostro tiene moretones y suciedad._

 _Lotor rió, juega con su espada un poco más y detiene su andar de león enjaulado en aquella arena. Una vez lo ve de pie nuevamente lo embiste con su espada, Keith bloquea el ataque en la medida de lo posible y aprieta los dientes mientras su puño blanquea por la presión que hace en la espada._

 _Se deshizo de Lotor por un instante y un ataque agresivo de múltiples cortes hacia el híbrido es esquivado con facilidad. Lotor se agacha un momento y dando una patada logra derribar a Keith y poner la espada en su cuello. El niño humano jadea con la cara roja de cansancio y calor._

 _—te gane por... ¿Cuarentava vez? —increpa con una sonrisa pedante en los labios. Keith cerró los ojos un instante y no tardó en volver a su expresión aburrida y nula._

 _La típica para ser breves._

 _Tomó la mano que Lotor tendió para ayudarlo a estar en pie, limpió con las manos temblorosas su ropa, un traje similar al de Lotor y sus generales, solo que de su talla y mucho menos pesado. El príncipe lo sujeta antes de que caiga al suelo como un plátano._

 _—A veces olvido que eres humano y que no debería forzarte tanto. —Keith lo miró con tanto fastidio que sacó una sonrisa en el de cabello albino._

 _—No es necesario que te midas, así está bien. —repone con molestia._

 _—También eres un pequeño niño..._

 _—Lotor. —advierte cerrando los ojos._

 _Rió suave, más no era del todo mentira o ganas de fastidiarlo. Keith sí es más frágil por su edad -apenas ocho años y dos meses-, y por su especie. Podía ser mitad Galra, pero también parte humano y es completamente imposible que tenga exactamente la misma fuerza. Lo apretó un poco más contra sí mismo._

 _Desde hace un buen tiempo lo está instruyendo en el combate con espadas. En primera instancia Keith lo pidió, en un segundo momento decidió que era una buena idea sin saber del todo por qué. Quizá por estar a la expectativa de que al crecer, quizá podría llevarse a Keith y hacerlo uno de sus generales, mantenerlo a su lado._

 _Aprende muy rápido, quizá demasiado e incluso hace su propio patrón de ataque, similar al suyo en determinados aspectos más no los suficientes. Acxa lo ha enseñado a disparar -que en un principio le va de culo-, Zethrid es el aspecto más fuerte, Ezor lo flexible y ágil finalizando en Narti que... Aún a día de hoy está completamente desentendido de lo que hace Keith al practicar con ella._

 _—Estaré fuera por una semana. Sabes que-_

 _—Tienes algo que hacer, sí, sí, como sea...—bufa viendo al frente. Lotor mantuvo la expresión burlona hasta la casa de Keith, ese sitio a mitad de la nada que está lleno de libros de pilotaje, esgrima, meditación, entre otros muchos más que Lotor ha podido llevar para él con la esperanza de que Keith se entretenga con algo,_

 _No va lejos de la realidad, Keith es indiferente, pero sí hay algo que lo molesta es no saber cómo hacer las cosas._

 _Una vez en su cama, la única que había en la casa a decir verdad se dejó morir, no pudo ni despedirse de Lotor, pues cayó en coma al momento de entrar en contacto con la suave superficie. Por otro lado, el príncipe dejó junto a la cama una de las espadas que usa Keith para practicar y un pequeño paquete con un regalo que no le había dado antes._

 _— ¿Todo bien, señor? —pregunta Ezor con la cabeza ladeada._

 _—Por supuesto, tan solo debemos apresurarnos para estar aquí antes de la próxima vez que haya luna llena. —concluye tomando lugar. Se vieron entre ellas._

 _— ¿Por qué no trajo a Keith con usted si tanto lo preocupa? —pregunta Ezor en su típica indiscreción._

 _—Porque aún no es útil y sí no es útil sería un estorbo. No puedo distraerme y a él lo molestaría mucho ser vigilado todo el tiempo—suspira cerrando los ojos—. esta mejor en la tierra de momento, cuando pueda defenderse por sí mismo ya no volverá a ese planeta. —una sonrisita confiada se plasmó en sus labios, Ezor rió divertida y Zethrid sonrió ampliamente._

 _—Tendremos a goyang-i en poco tiempo~—celebra la de rosa._

 _—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —pregunta Zethrid con una mueca._

 _—No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero suena gracioso. Él lo dijo una vez cuando te vio, aunque los humanos tienen taaaaaaaaaantos idiomas. —comenta divertida._

 _—Enfóquense. —amonesta Acxa con su indiferencia usual. Lotor apoyó su rostro en su puño con expresión confiada._

 _Entre tanto, en la tierra Keith examina su pequeño regalo: Un colgante en forma ovalada con un líquido brillante de color amarillento. No sabía que era, pero Lotor no es de los que dejan cosas inútiles, de algo ha de servir o importar. Se había duchado y echado en la cama solo viendo ese colgante._

 _Con la vagancia exudando por sus poros se levantó de la cama, alguien toca la puerta de su casa y posiblemente sea alguien para molestarlo... De ser así ya podía irse huyendo sí no quiere tener la menos media cara con una cicatriz que ni Dios va a curar. Abrió con mala cara y cuchillo en mano, se detuvo al percatarse de que, al menos, no es ninguno de los que amargan su existencia._

 _—Buenos Días... Eres Keith Kogane ¿Cierto? —asintió suavemente. Es un muchacho bastante alto, barbilla cuadrada, expresión amable y cabello negro, sentía que lo había visto en algún lado...—. Soy Shirogane Takeshi. De la academia Garryson... también conocí a tu padre—Keith guardó silencio, Shirogane sintió que el muchacho se estaba irritando—. Vine para decirte que dentro de un par de meses iniciamos clases en la academia. —Keith abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _—¿Ah? Pero... ¿Cómo voy a iniciar clases sí nadie me-?_

 _—Yo te sugerí y ya estás dentro—informa con entusiasmo—. El talento que demostraste la última vez no es algo que se pueda negar... tampoco que hayas robado mi auto y eso molestara a los altos Mandos, pero eso es otro tema. —rasca su nuca con una nerviosa expresión._

 _—No estoy entendiendo... ¿Por qué me sugerirías? ¿Qué haces aquí siquiera? —repuso con recelo._

 _—Keith—se puso a su altura, Keith se apoyó en la puerta—. Me enteré de lo que pasó. Sé que desde que tu padre murió no has tenido a más nadie. Desconozco el paradero de tu madre, por lo que estás solo._

 _—Tengo un hermano mayor... solo que no está aquí ahora. —murmura, Shirogane ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa suave._

 _—Me alegro que sea así. Quiero que sepas que desde hace ya bastante tiempo me tome la libertad de hacerme responsable de ti. Todo lo que ha llegado aquí para tu sustento ha sido de mi parte... Realmente no sabía que era para ti, pero es así. —abrió y cerró la boca._

 _Bueno, ahí la duda está resuelta. Realmente llegó a creer que un fantasma es quien envía dinero y comida a la casa._

 _—Puede parecerte raro que un completo extraño venga aquí a contarte esto, también algo hecho por un favor a otro...—rodó los ojos—. La verdad es que tu padre me dejó el recado de hacer eso. Su pensión familiar es tuya así que yo la enviaba._

 _—No me interesa lo que hayas hecho por Papá._

 _—Lo hice por ti, fue una especie de corazonada, un presentimiento de que debía hacerlo—comenta divertido, la cara enfurruñada de Keith le hace gracia—. Y ya ves... tienes muchísimo talento que debe aprovecharse y pulirse. Sé que estas acostumbrado a que te traten como un mala conducta, pero estoy seguro de que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué dices tu?_

 _No dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada. Puede ser este el contacto más civilizado que ha tenido con otro humano, pues con los demás niños siempre se ha llevado de la patada sea o no agresivo, en la escuela -a la cual falta al menos dos veces por semana-, no habla con absolutamente nadie. Shirogane se levantó, vestía uniforme militar._

 _—Asumo que no eres muy hablador, pero dudo que no te guste pasear un poco ¿Quieres? —sus ojos brillaron por ver el aerodeslizador rojo, esas cosas son raras de conseguir y más aún de tener._

 _—Shiroga-_

 _—Dime Shiro._

 _—Eres raro. —concluyó saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta._

 _—Me lo han dicho muchas veces. —sin permiso alguno lo cargó y subió en el vehículo._

 _Apenas arrancaron Keith iba medio levantado. No es lo mismo esto a estar en una nave, aquí sintió la cara al descubierto por el aire, pero es parcialmente parecido. Logró que Shiro quitara las manos y acelerar él por su cuenta. El mayor apenas pudo sostenerse para no caer con el menor conduciendo a sus anchas._

 _—¡Por el risco no...!_

 _—Sip. —sonrió acelerando y sintiendo el peso de Shiro en su pequeña espalda._

 _Una vez se detuvo Keith rió a carcajada viva por la sensación de adrenalina que le produjo aquella. Shiro con una mano en el pecho vio con alivio la niño que, por fin, se nota más relajado y menos receloso._

 _—¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices? —pregunta nuevamente. Keith ladeó la cabeza, con expresión neutra. Lo miró a él y luego la cielo, de cierta forma... Shiro le recuerda a Lotor, simplemente llegaron a él._

 _Asintió con la cabeza, bajando la mirado. Shiro le revolvió el cabello— ¡Bien! Espero que estés preparado, no es fácil—. sonó como un reto y la sonrisita confiada de Keith reveló que hizo bien en decirlo de esa manera._

 _—Podría acabar por sorprenderte._

 _—Bien. Espero que lo hagas, Keith._

 **VIII**

Lotor golpeó a Shiro en la barbilla, hizo que flaqueara y de este modo menguara su agarre. Arrebató a Keith de los brazos ajenos y Zethrid lo tomó antes de que Shiro pudiera recuperarse. El suelo se abrió y cuando Black Paladin pudo reaccionar el príncipe Galra está muy lejos de su alcance.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Pidge tira de su brazo.

— ¡Pero tienen a...!

— ¡No podrás ayudarle sí estás muerto. Vámonos! —insiste y con la frustración haciendo estragos en su sistema no tuvo más que obedecerla, se la montó la hombro para evitar que un escombro la aplastara. Los demás paladines ya estaban fuera del lugar para cuando se volvieron a reunir.

— ¿Qué fue eso...? —preguntó Lance con la vista fija en la nave que se aleja a máxima velocidad del lugar—. ¿Por qué ellos parecían reconocer a Keith?

— ¿En algún momento tuvo contacto con ellos sin que nos diéramos cuenta? —supone Allura con esa vena sospechosa inflamada, cómo reavivando la desconfianza que había muerto hace un buen tiempo.

—Imposible, no lo hubiera apuñalado. —afirma Lance de inmediato.

—Keith sabía cómo combatir con ellas y... Parecía querer que Lotor y Shiro no pelearan. —Pidge vio a Shiro con duda y esté no hizo más que dar la vuelta y subir a Black Lion, completamente enojado y sin ánimo de aportar algo a la plática.

La conversación pasó a los leones de alguna manera que desconoce, pensó que se zanjaría la conversación de una vez— Aunque Keith siempre ha tenido el cuchillo de su madre... Es muy posible que más Galras llegaran a la tierra ¿Que sí se cruzó con ellos de ni...? —. el comentario de Lance murió por un golpe de Shiro al asiento.

— ¡Eso no ocurrió! ¡Me lo hubiera dicho! —reclama.

—Shiro, tranquilo, son solo suposiciones. —dice Hunk.

—Sí. No hace falta que te enojes tanto.

Se deshizo de su casco y apretó el puente de su nariz con la zurda. Eso no podía ser... Él ha estado con Keith desde casi siempre, es la persona en la que más confía el oji morado ¿Cómo podría ocultar semejante información en un momento como este? Sabiendo quien es el enemigo... sabiendo todo lo que Keith sabe.

Es ridículo, él no pudo haber hecho eso.

 **...**

—él... está bien... ¿Cierto? —pregunta Ezor con cierto temor. La nave iba a toda su potencia con solo Narti pilotando, pues las demás se mantienen expectantes del sexto y espontáneo pasajero.

— ¡¿Que no ves que está sangrando?! —rezonga Zethrid.

—Está inconsciente. —acota Acxa, cómo restando puntos a la pregunta estúpida de la chica rosa.

— ¡Solo estoy preocupada, ¿Esta bien?!—quisquilla. Lotor ignora en gran medida a sus generales. acaricia con cuidado el cabello de Keith junto a parte del cuello blanquecino oculto bajo la tela negra.

Verdaderamente no lo reconoció. Está mucho más grande de lo que recuerda la dejarlo en la tierra la última vez. Músculos más marcados sin dejar de ser delgado, las facciones un tanto más maduras, el cabello hasta los hombros... Pelear junto a Voltron. Se preguntaba muy interiormente y con toda la curiosidad existencial ¿por qué no es un Paladín? Trabaja junto a ellos y no porta el mismo uniforme o puede ser que fuese paladín en algún momento... Que dolor de cabeza todas las posibilidades.

Apenas llegaron a la nave que Lotor mantiene en secreto de todos se apresuraron en introducir la herido en una cápsula de curación. Aún dentro Keith entreabrió los ojos a duras penas antes de volverlos a cerrar. El cristal se hizo blanco y ya no pudieron verlo más.

— ¿Lotor...? —las cuatro miraron con extrañeza a su líder, quien dio un fuerte golpe la suelo con el pie, apretando los dientes y enojada expresión marcando sus facciones.

—No se suponía que él sabría de esta guerra... ¡No aún! —reclama entre dientes. Él tenía todo perfectamente cronometrado, con el único inconveniente que es Voltron y aparentemente ese factor en la ecuación realmente pudo destrozarlo todo.

Lo peor del caso es que Black Paladin se le hace vagamente familiar, no debió verlo más de dos veces en la tierra... Aunque no tenía esa cicatriz, mucho menos una porción de cabello blanco, sin contar que era más joven. Hay demasiadas cosas de las que se perdió quizá pecó de confiado la creer que en la tierra -como un punto verdaderamente muerto y sin interés-, iba a ser siempre así y no habría riesgo de Keith se inmiscuyera o enterara de nada con referencia a la guerra instalada por el Imperio.

Como bien dijo Keith hace rato: Que mala pata. Se mordió el labio inferior. Al menos esta normal, sin mayor rastro de su ascendencia, sin embargo, duda muchísimo que el resto de sus compañeros no se haya dado cuenta ya de su herencia. Mucho menos Black Paladin.

Ese hombre que amarga su existencia.

—Debería estar sano en la menos... dos Vargas. —informa Acxa tras revisar el escaneo que realiza la cápsula de sanación. Lotor asintió cruzado de brazos.

—Vayan a preparar las naves para continuar con la construcción. Yo les diré cuando pueden partir.

— ¿No vendrá con nosotras? —pregunta Ezor un tanto confusa.

—No. Acxa les dará las indicaciones una vez estén allá. Andando. —ordena. Ezor se fue haciendo un pronunciado puchero, las demás apenas miraron atrás por un instante para examinar a su líder con la mirada.

Su postura es ligeramente desgarbada, con la mano en la barbilla. Pensativo y en silencio lo dejaron frente a la cápsula de sanación. Lotor suspiro y recostó la cabeza del blanquecino cristal. Estuvo varios minutos en silencio solo viendo el interior a duras penas.

— ¿Por qué te metiste en medio? ¿Por qué lo protegiste...? —murmura en tono deprimido y enojado en buena parte.

¿Por qué Keith podía considerarlo tan importante la punto de meterse en medio?

 **IX**

 _Decir que se asustó es quedarse corto. Lotor obtuvo un susto de muerte apenas volvió a poner un pie en la tierra. Keith tenía el cabello más corto, un montón de libros abarcando más media sala con referencia a manejo de naves, manuales de comportamiento entre otros. Sumamente aburridos si le permiten opinar._

 _Por no decir que justo ese día lleva puesto un uniforme blanco y naranja que le parece sencillamente horrible._

 _—Me voy por... ¿Qué? ¿Un... "Mes" y te... pasa esto? —lo señaló completo, aturdido. Keith tenía un mechón de cabello sujeto con dos ganchos en forma de equis._

 _—Fueron seis meses—corrigió incómodo. Entendía que Lotor tuviera cosas que hacer, pero no suele tardar tanto—. Vinieron a decirme que podía ir a estudiar a Garryson Galaxy..._

 _—¿Aceptaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Keith dejó a un lado la montaña de libros ya leídos y con la menos cuarenta etiquetas de colores brillantes—. No necesita estudiar nada de este planeta. Yo-_

 _—Quiero hacerlo por mí mismo. No necesito tu ayuda—sonó seco, pero a Lotor no le importó, sabe que Keith es así y no se ve precisamente relajado—. Sé que podré hacer esto... Ellos tendrán que callarse._

 _— ¿pasa algo malo? —tomó asiento a su lado. Keith luce aún más pequeño de lo que es. Miró a otro lado apretando los labios. Sí, definitivamente está pasando algo—. Keith. —tomó a este de la muñeca y no dudo ni un segundo en apartarse._

 _El problema es que pudo notar algo raro. La manga larga cubría perfectamente la piel de Keith y al apartarla sin querer... pudo ver una especie de mancha morada. No es un moretón, pues este sería más oscuro y con cierto tono verdoso -la piel humana y sus colores varios...-. Haciendo uso de la diferencia de tamaños y fuerza pudo tomarlo y abrir la fea chaqueta blanca con naranja._

 _Ladeó la cabeza, alzó una ceja y parpadeó repetidamente. Con solo la musculosa negra puede notar que hay manchas de color púrpura adornando la piel blanca. Tienen un patrón bastante exacto y tiene la ligera impresión de que alguna relación tendrá con su madre. Tal vez ella tuviera marcas similares._

 _Y bien, ahí está la razón del estado no tan normal en el otro._

 _—Oh..._

 _—Han estado saliendo desde hace un mes._

 _—¿Nadie las ha visto?_

 _—¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _—Entonces no hay ningún problema. Puedes mantenerlas escondidas y nadie se-_

 _—¡Hay exámenes médicos! ¡Ahí me van a ver y... y...! —apretó la tela de su camiseta. Lotor ladeó la cabeza._

 _—¿Te avergüenza ser híbrido? —pregunta con ligera curiosidad y pensando que por ahí vienen los tiros. La expresión de Keith podría decirse que fue ofendida por aquella implicación ¿Cómo avergonzarse de lo que es? No podría hacerlo, no teniendo a Lotor con él. Tal vez si estuviera solo en esa situación si lo haría..._

 _—N-no. Es solo que... Los humanos temen a lo que no conocen y... Shiro también se alejaría sí..._

 _— ¿Quién es Shiro? —increpa con un ligero fruncimiento en el entrecejo ¿Desde cuándo Keith se interesaba por la opinión de otro ser? Se supone que su único círculo de interés y confianza en el suyo._

 _Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Narti y Zethrid. Hasta ahí ¿Que ese Factor Shiro? ¿desde cuando hay otro factor? ¿¡Por qué!?_

 _—Es quien ha estado mandando comida y dinero desde que papá murió._

 _—Ah... Puedes compensarlo, muchas de los indumentos más simples de mis naves valen mucho dinero que al transformarlo a la moneda humana es el doble o triple de lo que pudo haber gastado._

 _— ¡Eso no es lo que importa! —chilla un tanto molesto de que Lotor no encuentre el punto siendo este tan obvio._

 _El príncipe desterrado frunció el entrecejo. Keith es una criatura tan poco clara que lo confunde un poco. Pensó que estaría interesado en ese tipo por el mero hecho de que lo cuido a distancia. Aparentemente ya se formó un vínculo y menudo fastidio. Suspiró con fuerza, acomodando un mechón suelto de su cabello hoy alborotado._

 _—No encargaremos de esas marcas. Andando. —indica con aspereza._

 _Keith lo siguió, como siempre pasa y debe pasar. Lo miró de reojo, usando una chaqueta de color verdoso y que le queda ridículamente grande. No puede ser suya y de su padre tampoco es, la reconocería._

 _—Es de Shiro. —responde debido a la duda en los ojos del híbrido mayor. Volvió su vista la suelo._

 _Shiro... Shiro... **Que fastidio**._

 **X**

Unos golpecitos lo sacaron de su ensueño. La alzar la mirada se encontró con las purpurinas irises. Este dio otros dos toquecitos la cristal y obtuvo lo que quería, que la cápsula se abriera. Apenas tambaleó un poco, pues no quedas precisamente bien después de eso, Lotor lo atrapó y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza con la que Keith devolvió el gesto.

—Te he extrañado mucho...—suspira—. Pensé que incluso me habías olvidado... Estuviste con Voltron, siendo así, no me sorprende que pudieran llegar tan lejos. —habla con una sonrisa suave y sincera en su rostro. La separarse la expresión fastidiada de Keith lo recibió.

— ¿Olvidarte? Eso debería decirlo yo considerando que estuviste más de... ¿dos? ¿Tres? malditos años sin aparecer. Solo te fuiste, no te bastó con esconderme todo este pleito sino que... ¡ME DEJASTE AHÍ TIRADO!

—¿Debo recordarte que no querías irte? Yo te ofrecí venir conmigo, pero tú te negaste. Te negaste solo por ese otro humano que... ¡Por él casi te mueres hoy! —reclama haciendo memoria, habían tomado distancia uno del otro. Keith está unos centímetros más alto de lo que recuerda, también de facciones un poco más maduras, cabello hasta los hombros y lo ojos más fieros que nunca.

—Si no fueras tan necio y hubieras cumplido con llevarlo también podríamos... pudiste no haberme abandonado por más de tres años... ¡Y TENÍAS ESTO! —señaló la cápsula con un rencor que nadie se aguanta—. ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTABA ENFERMO Y TU SOLO ME DIJISTE QUE NO SE PODÍA!

—Porque no se podía—afirma con necedad. Obviamente que sí se podía y con creces, pero no quería ayudar a ese tipo que lo único que había hecho fue amargarle la existencia—. Keith, entiende que quien me importa en todo este asunto eres tú, no Black Paladin. —lo tomó del rostro y Keith frunció el entrecejo.

—Y a mí me importan los dos, pero tú no eres capaz de entenderlo. —bufa dándole la espalda. Lotor ladeó la cabeza viendo su postura hosca, pero de aire felino que no recuerda que tuviera. Benditos sean estos cambios, piensa interiormente. Se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Keith frunció más el entrecejo.

—Estás igual de enano y malhumorado. Eso si que no puede cambiarlo ni el dios del que tanto hablan en tu planeta—aprieta la mejilla derecha en el rostro del hibrido humano que infla un poco los mofletes en respuesta—. Vamos... no puedes estar molesto conmigo ahora, nos estamos encontrando después de mucho tiempo... Entiendo que seas un gato mimado necesitado de atención y cariño.

—No soy un gato mimado.

—Tus colmillos me dicen lo contrario—entrecerró los ojos y bufó—. ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarás que haces aquí en el espacio a tantos saltos de distancia de la tierra? Es el lugar en el que menos pensé que te vería.

Keith acabó bufando mal humorado, dejando que Lotor lo mimara. Sí, estaba molesto con él, pero también lo había extrañado demasiado aun con esa vena neurótica, hambrienta de sabiduría y peones que manipular. Terminaron por tomar asiento y dejar al más joven hablar de como habían llegado hasta ese punto.

Lotor se encontraba gratamente sorprendido de lo que Keith relataba. Que tuviera esa convicción tan fuerte a derrotar el imperio aun sin estar en Voltron; que fuese un Paladin y aparte de todo, Red para luego ser Black Paladin. Si bien sabía que Keith era capaz de muchas cosas si lograban encaminarlo bien no creyó que sería algo tan prominente y le alegra. Lo cogió del rostro, acarició las mejillas y enredo suavemente los dedos en el cabello negro hasta darle un beso simple en la boca. Juntaron sus frente sonriéndose mutuamente, aunque Keith parecía un poco más frío con eso.

Lotor no era precisamente abierto con lo que hacía cuándo se iba de la tierra, nunca se lo contó y aunque lo hubiera hecho posiblemente no lo hubiera comprendido. El tema es diferente ahora y esperaba a que Lotor terminara de decir que tanto hacía para irse a cada rato y desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Sus partidas tomaban cada vez más tiempo. Tanto así que el hibrido alteano se sorprendía de verlo tan crecido cada vez que volvía.

—Keith... —salió de sus pensamientos enojados cuando el principe lo llamó—. Ya que estás aquí; estás bien; sabes pelear y estás consiente de la situación... ¿Qué te parece ser uno de mis generales? —parpadeó repetidamente e hizo una especie de mueca confundida.

— ¿Qué?

—Es algo que había pensado mucho, pero eras muy pequeño cuando empecé a considerarlo y sabía que iba a molestar no tener suficiente capacidad o tenernos encima preocupándonos por ti—al menos el albino tenía la idea clara—. Sin embargo, es diferente ahora... eres fuerte, eres suficiente... ¿No te gustaría?

Abrió y cerró la boca, pensativo. Obviamente la idea le encanta, al fin y al cabo su expectativa de más joven era saber pelear bien y poder defenderse para que Lotor lo llevara con él. Esto se distorsiono un poco cuando conoció a Shiro, se hizo su amigo y luego lo ya sabido. Lotor no encuentra muy lindo que se lo esté pensando tanto, debía ser una respuesta clara y rápida ¿Qué tanto podría haber para que no aceptara?

— ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? —replica en un breve gruñido.

—Porque no tengo ni idea de que tienes en la cabeza. Te conozco, no estás interesado en gobernar... aun—El príncipe no sintió ninguna clase de sorpresa, con quién más ha intimado en toda su vida a sido Keith. Se conocen bien él uno al otro. Cada gesto, cada postura... Estar viéndose las caras es peligroso si alguno fuera enemigo del otro—. Actúas por tu cuenta en algo que de seguro tiene que ver con los alteanos y... Discúlpame por querer trasparencia. —ironiza.

—Puedo decirte que pretendo hacer, al fin ya l cabo tu no me traicionarías ¿o sí? —cruza las piernas y apoya la mejilla en su puño con sonrisa desdeñosa, Keith entrecerró los ojos, teniendo los brazos cruzados en una postura mucho más tosca y que demostraba esa capacidad pasivo agresiva que tenía el pelinegro con el principe.

—No pienso hacer nada que este en contra de Voltron. Si tantos roces ha habido, es porque interfieren y si es así... No puedo ser uno de tus generales. —concluye con un encogimiento de hombros. Lotor tuvo un endurecimiento de expresión, el aire se hizo ligeramente pesado.

—Me sorprende que me rechaces por otros humanos... nunca te llevaste bien con ellos.

—Eso es cierto. La diferencia radica en que ellos son mi equipo por más irritantes que puedan ser a veces. Así que si implica hacerles daño... Puedes olvidarte.

— ¿No será que ese humano está ahí y por eso no...? —Keith rodó los ojos.

—Shiro no es la única razón, pero si está ahí.

—Lo defiendes demasiado... —susurra viendo a un lado por un instante.

 **XI**

 _Está seguro de que esta vez no tardó tanto en regresar a la tierra, máximo serían... Tres "meses" o como se llamen, odia el cambio de nombres a las medidas de tiempo. Vio esa pequeña casa a mitad de la nada. Está vez hay una especie de nave, como un aerodeslizador rojo bastante grande. Antes de abrir se sorprendió porque Keith abrió y chocó contra él._

 _Lo sostuvo antes de que se cayera. Keith ladeó la cabeza y sonrió al reconocerlo. Se abrazaron por un momento, Lotor le acarició el cabello. Al separarse lo analizó un poco, no vestía ese uniforme horrible sino esa chaqueta roja de capucha blanca que siempre lleva._

 _—si volviste pronto esta vez ¿no? —preguntó en tono ligeramente bromista._

 _—Esta vez no tuve que hacer demasiado, fue más una... revisión—concluyó con una extraña expresión sonriente—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?_

 _—Solo ha... pasear por ahí... Puedo llevarte. —indica señalando ese deslizador que a Lotor le llamó la atención. Asintió un tanto dudoso._

 _Keith se vio contento por su afirmativa. Tener que abrazarlo de la cintura es extraño, no es tan bajo ahora, debe medir al menos un metro cuarenta y nueve si no calcula mal. Igual sigue siendo abismal la diferencias de estatura. Por otro lado lo aferró tan fuerte como pudo apenas arrancó a toda marcha._

 _Debe admitir que se asustó un poco al principio, pero pasado un pequeño rato y más piruetas atrevidas por todo el cañón empezó a disfrutarlo. No es usual para él tener tanto viento golpeándole la cara o revolviéndole el cabello. Estando en naves o en el espacio la sensación es casi desconocida por lo que tenerlo ahora es genial._

 _Llegaron a un risco y Keith solo acelero a pesar de la enorme caída que es. Apretó la cintura del ojipúrpura por el vértigo, eso sin que al sonrisa asustada, pero emocionada abandonara su rostro. Una vez cayeron perfectamente y siguieron con su camino se carcajeó y Keith lo hizo igual. Como si ambos necesitaban está clase de tiempo solo disfrutando algo que a los dos los complaciera._

 _—me declaró sorprendido y satisfecho. —comenta sentándose en una roca, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo, estuvieron alrededor de dos horas en eso y no se arrepentía de ello._

 _—Shiro me enseñó como hacerlo... aunque a Adam no le gustaba mucho la idea. —comenta con una risita, recostado del aerodeslizador. Lotor lo vio con una repentina seriedad._

 _—parece que van en aumento... ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _—Ya tengo catorce, Lotor._

 _—Y sigues tan enano... —suspira con falso pesar. Keith, con su típica forma de ser, apenas le dio una furibunda mirada—. ¿Quién es Adam? Siento que cada intervalo de tiempo alguien se unirá a esa pequeña burbuja que significa tu círculo de confianza._

 _—Es el novio de Shiro —sonó notablemente decepcionada y fría—. Es amable conmigo también._

 _—Jeh, dudo que "Shiro" lo permitiera ser de otro modo. —su expresión desdeñosa parecía acentuarse con el paso de los segundos—. Eres como la pequeña cría, sería el colmo que él te tratara mal... Aunque no sabía que en este planeta se llevaran bien las parejas del mismo género._

 _—No es común. Son la única que conozco. No es muy bien visto... Igual ellos parecen estar bien y me alegra que Shiro tenga alguien que lo quiera... —bufó suavemente, ahí va de nuevo esa especie de desinterés en las cosas._

 _—Hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero te ves un poco afectado. No sé si tiene que ver con este "Adam" o es algo relacionado con tu piel. —Keith llevó una mano a su antebrazo y apretó los labios._

 _—No tengo nada... Simplemente verlos me hace pensar que... Yo no soy como ellos... —Lotor mostró ligera extrañeza—. Es decir... No soy totalmente **humano,** es como si todos lo supieran y por eso solo se acercan a molestar. Aunque Shiro no lo hace él... ¿Qué pensaría si se entera? Si esas marcas vuelven a salir..._

 _—Entiendo lo que sientes, no deberías sentirte mal por ello. Tu esencia es mixta y por eso es más especial. Aunque suene egocéntrico no encuentro nada más bello que un hibrido. Es diferente a las dos partes que lo crearon y puede ser parte de ambas si lo desea. —resalta de pie a su lado con una sonrisa ladina. Keith bajó la mirada._

 _—Ser diferente es ser un fenómeno. Te creen menos por eso y... No estoy cómodo aquí, nunca lo estoy aunque intento integrarme. Ni siquiera sé si soy más humano que Galra o al revés... ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? —pregunta con cierto aire desesperado. Lotor y él se quedaron mirando, uno esperando una respuesta y otro e la búsqueda de una._

 _—Puedes irte. Puedo decirte que tal vez y debido a tus instintos Galra eres un espíritu mucho más libre que cualquier humano. Agresivo, fuerte, capaz. Eres como el fuego, arma de doble filo. Además por lo que he visto de ti... Ni siquiera te sientes cómodo en este planeta, te sientes atrapado y reprimido._

 _— ¿irme a dónde? —increpa._

 _—Hay muchos lugares, alguno hallaras donde puedas sentirte realmente tú._

 _Keith se dejó abrazar por el príncipe exiliado. Quería creer que lo que dice es cierto. La idea de que podría encontrar un lugar en el cual sentirse... **Él mismo** sin que nadie lo viera como un fenómeno y lo tratara como tal sonaba tan bien. Lotor por su lado lo apretujó un poco más contra su pecho. Él podría hacer ese lugar que Keith quiere, que **necesita**. Es un Príncipe, de un Imperio tan grande y poderoso como el universo mismo..._

 _¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?_

 _Si su plan sale bien derrocar a su padre no sería nada, mucho menos controlar todo el imperio a su manera. Una vez con ello haría a Keith feliz, podría lograr que el indiferente muchacho por fin pudiera mostrarse cómodo y perteneciente a un lugar._

 _Ambos son híbridos. Claro, aquello más bien quita renombre en el Imperio, pero cuando él lo controle no sería así y posiblemente tendría más tardes como estás junto al pelinegro. Lo cogió del rostro y le dio un suave beso en la boca. Nada raro, lo hacían seguido bajo la tonta excusa de que era un gesto de "hermanos". Keith se lo creyó y así continuó..._

 _Y Lotor quiere que suba de nivel... **Enseñaría a Keith a quererlo y así sería como él quiere.**_

 _—algunas he pensado que me gustaría que Shiro me bese, pero él no lo haría. —ignoró el comentario al momento de subir al aerodeslizador._

 **XII**

No encontrar la manera de ubicar a Keith lo está exasperando como hace mucho no ocurría, eso sin mencionar que tiene cierto miedo a que ocurra similar a lo que pasó con su propia persona. Es decir... Todo el asunto de "Campeón", asuntos varios que no le ha contado a Keith porque no ha estado ni medio segundo para hablar como personas civilizadas, etc.

Resopló por millonésima vez y se apretó el entrecejo. Maldito estrés... maldito Lotor... su línea de pensamientos sigue siendo una extensa, llena de groserías variadas y que van subiendo de nivel con cada frase y sigue en lo mismo, sin hallar ni media pista con respecto al principe exiliado que acaba de robarle a su novio.

La expectativa normal para cualquiera que salga en una misión contra alienígenas morados. Claro.

— ¡Shiro! ¡Hay una llamada entrante de Keith! —bajó a toda prisa de Black Lion una vez recibió aquel aviso de Pidge. Ambos corrieron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala de mano donde está la pantalla activa y todos viendo hacía ella con cierta incertidumbre.

— ¿Cómo sabe que es Keith?

—Es su comunicador. —aclaró Allura, la imagen finalmente apareció y pudieron ver al hibrido... Bien lo cual es raro. No parece estarse escondiendo, está en una nave evidentemente Galra y por lo visto está bastante tranquilo. Aquel orden de elementos no es muy normal y todos se ven entre ellos con confusión.

— ¡Keith! ¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó, el muchacho asintió con la cabeza sin pensárselo mucho.

—Perdón por tardar en contactarme. Entre la herida, una platica y lograr conectar esto al panel y poder llamarlos costó mucho. —explica con deje fastidiado. Alzó una ceja.

—Bueno... ¿En donde estás? ¿Estás con Blade of Marmora? Si no es así iré a buscarte. —la mueca de Keith fue incomoda, como si pensara muy, muy bien como decir lo que tiene en mente.

— ¿Keith? Te hicieron un agujero en el estomago como a una dona y luego te llevó un Príncipe/Emperador desquiciado, si nos explicas donde estás tampoco vendría mal. —comenta Lance en su modo tan particular. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy bien, ya me curaron esa herida y sobre Lotor...

— ¿¡ESTÁS CON ÉL!? —Cerró un ojo por el chillido casi hiper sónico que dieron, más que todo Shiro. Asintió con la cabeza y Shiro se puso más pálido aún.

— ¡Huye de ahí! Sea lo sea que esté pasando-

—Shiro relájate, es Lotor, no va a lastimarme. —aquella mezcla de palabras simplemente no tenían sentido o este no cabía en la mente del Black Paladin... ¡O ninguno de los paladines! ¿Qué clase de sentido tiene que estando con el enemigo iba a estar bien? Antes de que a Shiro le explotara una vena de estrés decidió demostrar su preocupación.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Iré a buscarte, ya tengo tu ubicación aun cuando es la mitad de la-

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que te dije que tenía un hermano mayor? —no entendió el cambio de tema, pero algo tendría que ver. De hecho los demás se empezaron a sentir excluidos en ese momento.

—Si ¿Qué pasa con ese hermano?

—Es Lotor.

—¡¿QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUE NUNCA ME LO DIJISTE O...!? ¡¿TU...?!

—¿¡Cómo pensabas que te explicara o presentara a mi "hermano" que es purpura!? Ibas a terminar huyendo y creo que eso me hubiera dado un mayor ataque al que te está dando en este instante. Lo importante de esto es que no es mi enemigo... O el de todos. —vio de mala manera al principe que quedaba medianamente visible por el comunicador.

—Limítate a venir hasta acá, para hablarme y explicarme de como rayos esto es malditamente posible. Con todo el lujo de detalles y-

—Eres demasiado hablador Paladin —Lotor apartó a Keith de la cámara quedando solo él—. No lo lastimare si eso es lo que te preocupa, lo enviare sano y salvo. Tengo asunto más importantes que atender, adiós—y finalizó la llamada para marea de los paladines. El silencio se instaló en el lugar.

 **...**

— ¿Que? Dijiste que sería solo un momento avisando que estás vivo. —se encoge de hombros aplastando el transmisor de audio y video. Keith tamborileo los dedos en su brazo, estando cruzados.

—debía explicarle lo que pasa. Ahora va a darle una crisis nerviosa o quién sabe que otra cosa—apretó el puente de su nariz—. Necesito una nave, también ropa si no te molesta.

—Preferiría que te quedaras aquí. —responde guiándolo por la nave.

—Jeh, no, tengo asuntos que atender. —imita con expresión indiferente. Lotor se rió por la nariz, típico del sentido del humor de Keith

— ¿Más importantes que tu "hermano mayor"? —rodó los ojos, como si no supiera que así lo tenía descrito. No está demás decir que en Garryson lo creyeron loco por estar inventando a un supuesto hermano.

—Sí, considerando que él los causo... —tomó la ropa que Lotor le entregó. Esperaba que se ajustara, de otro modo iba a parecer que tenía senos como Acxa. Lotor se mantuvo en la espera mientras el menor se cambiaba de ropa en un casi parpadeo. Sin duda debía estar acostumbrado a cambiarse rápido—. Esto me queda un poco raro ¿no crees?

—Para nada... —balbuceó viéndolo fijamente. Definitivamente, ver a Keith con ese uniforme puesto se convertiría en su más bella fantasía ahora, esperaba poder convencerlo de que fuera su general. Ya es una necesidad. Considerando que iba a ponerse todo muy feo y las explicaciones serían largas... mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro—. ¿No quisieras entrenar conmigo antes?

— ¿Entrenar? —lo vio con extrañeza.

—Sí. Supongo que has mejorado bastante, al menos esa es mi expectativa... también es muy posible que sigas tan torpe y débil como el primer día. —Sabe que Keith es demasiado impulsivo y aquella provocación no quedaría así como así. Su cara le hizo saber que logró lo que quería y se encuentra bastante complacido con ello. Keith seguía siendo ese fuego apenas controlado y que -al menos ante él-, cae por alguna sencilla provocación.

Lo guío a la sala que usan para entrenar. Keith tomó su cuchillo, expandiéndolo para que fuese una espada y Lotor hizo lo mismo con su propia arma. Seguramente Acxa la había traído y limpiado antes de irse de nuevo. Hablando de ellas, no debían tardar mucho en llegar... El primer choque y no lo sintió flaquear ni un poco.

Aunque estaban muy ensimismados en lo que hacían, el principe sabía que tenían público. Más específicamente, tenían a los paladines de Voltron viendo el espectáculo desde su castillo. Esperaba que Black Paladin estuviera enojado, al menos un poco, así sería un buen y nivelado karma. Aunque dudaba que él lo odiara más de lo que hace. Por su cuenta desde que Keith empezó a hablar de él.

 **XII**

 _—Vaya... alguien por aquí está muy feliz._

 _Keith respingó por escucharlo, al girarse tenía a Lotor ligeramente inclinado hacia él. Cruzó un poco las cejas por el susto y luego relajó su rostro antes de recostarse en el aerodeslizador que estaba limpiando hasta hace unos segundos El principe lo analizaba con cuidado, tomó el collar que tenía guindando del cuello y tenía un ligero brillo purpura._

 _—pensé que lo habías olvidado, nunca te lo había visto puesto. —comenta en tono casual para sacar platica._

 _—No es una sustancia muy normal, no quería que nadie supiera nada más allá de que "tengo un hermano mayor" así que solo lo uso ya entrada la noche o cuando estoy aquí—explica brevemente. Lotor soltó una especie de risita sin ganas—. De nuevo tardaste mucho._

 _—Hubo ciertos inconvenientes... ¿Edad? —preguntó casi temeroso de la respuesta._

 _—Quince y ocho meses—respondió rendido, esperaba que a la próxima siguiera con la misma edad y no cincuenta con Lotor volviendo de quién sabe dónde en el espacio—. No te preguntaré si te quedarás aquí, asumo que a lo mucho será una semana._

 _—En realidad puedo quedarme más tiempo esta vez, mi padre parece sospechar un poco de que me ando moviendo y no es una buena idea. El exilio me conviene por lo discreto que pueden ser mis movimientos —tomó asiento en una silla colocada descuidadamente por el lugar—. Podemos orbitar alguna luna si quieres._

 _—No... No creo poder, no si me consume mucho tiempo—entrecerró los ojos con aire receloso—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, digo, no creo que te importe la verdad, quizá te parezca molesto... —murmura viendo a otro lado con inseguridad con respecto al tema. Lotor negó con la cabeza._

 _—Si regreso a este planeta es precisamente para estar y saber de ti, Keith ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cayó un meteorito sobre tu academia? —pregunta con sádica expectativa de que esto pudiera ocurrir y bueno... él siempre podría hacerse con el honor de destruir ese fastidioso, primitivo y horrendo lugar._

 _—No, ojalá no pase... —la sola idea lo asustó por un instante—. La verdad es que... Shiro es mi novio._

 _— ¿Novio? —esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Obvio sabía el significado de la palabra, pero bueno... Nunca viene mal un poco de hacerse el tonto para tener palabras más textuales y así saber si maldecir con más fuerza la existencia de ese humano._

 _—Mi pareja... de modo sentimental—se rascó el cuello, la cara de Lotor era demasiado seria y de tono sombrío como para estar bien—. Tenemos un mes y tanto._

 _—Él ya tenía pareja, no sabía que te gustaría ser lo escondido. —replica con desprecio, Keith no pareció reaccionar siquiera a aquella forma de decirlo._

 _—A Shiro le ofrecieron una misión muy importante, Kerberos—alzó una ceja ¿Qué tiene de importante ese planeta? Lo ha visto miles de veces y no hay nada relevante en ese lugar—. La aceptó, él y Adam pelearon... Eso pasó ya hace mucho tiempo... como nueve meses u ocho. Terminaron, Shiro me contó lo que pasó... que está enfermo... Hemos estado muy unidos desde ese momento y pasó._

 _—Ah... ¿Por qué importa? Si terminó una relación por algo así... —Keith salió del cobertizo de la pequeña casa, quedando bajo el cielo basto y estrellado. Se sentó en el suelo y Lotor lo ve desde donde está._

 _—Shiro no se siente cómodo en la tierra. Siempre ha soñado con ir más allá, se parece mucho a mi en eso. Le gusta andar pensando en que podría encontrar tantas cosas en el espacio... pero estamos aquí varados—estiró el brazo hacia el cielo, como si quisiera alcanzarlo—. Su única oportunidad de siquiera verlo por si mismo es esta misión... Su enfermedad lo matará, no tiene una esperanza de vid larga y... Él me preguntó que pensaba sobre ir._

 _— ¿Qué le dijiste? No creo que quieras que te deje aquí. —replica, se parco a su lado, Keith lo miró._

 _—No soy nadie para decidir algo así. Son sus sueños y no los pienso destruir por un deseo egoísta... No cuando yo ya he podido ver lo que él quiere—Lotor vio al cielo, casis in verle lo especial—. Además... Él es como tú, sé que volverá y por eso no debería tener miedo de que me deje aquí ¿no?_

 _Se sentó tras él y lo abrazó con fuerza, teniéndolo entre sus piernas. Keith recostó la espalda en el pecho de Lotor. Hace un frío considerable, pero no le importaba mucho, solo ve el cielo y piensa en las veces que lo ha hecho en el techo del Garryson junto a Shiro._

 _Obviamente le dolía la idea de que cuando volviera posiblemente estuviera más enfermo que nunca, pero ahora que está sano es su oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y no quiere apagar esa expresión tan alegre. **No podría detenerlo** , si fuese al revés, posiblemente Shiro hiciera lo mismo a pesar de lo que doliera aquello._

 _—Sí quieres podemos irnos... Puedo llevarte conmigo a conocer muchos lugares, no tener que esperar... —ofrece, Keith se giró un poco para verlo._

 _— ¿Podríamos llevar a Shiro?_

 _— ¿ah?_

 _—Digo... Pudiste quitarme las manchas y tienes muchas naves... ¿Podríamos llevar a Shiro? O curarlo... —cuando su mente empezó a formar miles de planes al respecto Lotor se tomó al libertad de detener aquello._

 _—No puedo curarlo aunque quiera. Los Galra no nos especializamos en eso, los alteanos sí, pero son una raza extinta o casi... Aunque hay otros pueblos buenos, están a mucha distancia y posiblemente no lleguemos a tiempo. —miente, obviamente podrían curar enfermedades humanas, en las capsulas y aunque tomara bastante tiempo, podían curarse malformaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el crecimiento de algún miembro. Asumía que se trataba de alguna deficiencia._

 _Y aunque pudiera... No._

 _—Igual podría ver el espacio._

 _— ¿Y morir en él? No creo que sea su expectativa, Keith. —el ojimorado volvió la vista al frente, suspiró y abrazó sus piernas._

 _—Sí él muere... ¿podría irme contigo? —pregunta tras un rato. Lotor le tomó una de las manos—. No tendría razón por la cual estar aquí._

 _—ya te lo dije, si quieres, hoy mismo podríamos irnos. Hay un Balmera relativamente cerca, sería interesante que lo pudieras ver..._

 _—No me iré mientras Shiro siga aquí..._

 _Y con eso se dio por concluida al conversación. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí viendo el cielo nocturno. Lotor fruncía el entrecejo de tanto en tanto ¿Por qué el humano debía ser tan importante? O porque no se moría de una maldita vez y dejaba de molestar. Keith está dispuesto a irse con **él** , queda claro, pero el otro supone un ancla en el hibrido._

 _—Tu sabes que... te quiero mucho ¿verdad? —Keith no respondió, siguió jugueteando con el collar entre sus manos y viendo el cielo. Respiró con fuerza y apoyó la frente en la cabeza de Keith, su cabello le hizo un poco de cosquillas._

 _—Sí. Y yo te quiero mucho a ti, Lotor. —respondió en voz baja, como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo. Una risa vaga apreció en los labios de Lotor, satisfecho._

 **XIV**

No tiene muy claro como sentirse en este momento. Preocupado, enojado, confundido... Todas son emociones negativas y no debería importar mucho incluso si las toma todas. Observar como Lotor y Keith pelean con tanta sincronía lo molesta, no parece una pelea en sí, más bien lo catalogaría como una presentación bien cronometrad ay pulida de esgrima.

Los movimientos de Keith podían ser mucho más agresivos, pero acaban pareciéndose demasiado a los de Lotor y este les da la chispa más elegante en su haber. Pidge y lance también lo observan, aunque ellos con cierto brillo de admiración por lo que son capaces de hacer. Un gruñido brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta, cruzándose de brazos.

Él ni de chiste podría hacer algo como eso, empezando porque jamás a sido muy fanático de las espada s y en segunda estancia, él y Keith no son precisamente compatibles a la hora de pelear juntos. Claro, no estorban al otro, pero no es esta especie de despliegue de hermosura y confianza que Lotor y Keith están demostrando.

Que puta envidia...

Al momento de terminar aunque ninguno de los dos había perdido su arma quedaron sonriendo como unos tontos. Keith lucía tan genuinamente feliz que Lance se ahogó con su saliva. Shiro no pudo más que apretar aun más su brazo por ello ¿Por qué? Keith solo había demostrado esos gesto hacia él y solo él. El principe exiliado no tiene derecho alguno a recibir esos gestos por parte de su pareja.

De su cautelosa y reservada pareja que ahora parece lo que es solo con él ¿¡Que rayos pasa aquí!? Por si fuera poco, Lotor lo toma del rostro y le da un beso corto, casi tierno en los labios. Blue y Green Paladin vieron a Shiro con cierta cautela, el mayor chasqueó la lengua y se fue al hangar de inmediato.

—Esto es muy, muy, MUY extraño, hasta para estándares de Keith. —suspira Lance.

—Yo necesito una explicación de esto, estoy confundido. —concluye Hunk, sintiendo que se pierde de una historia larga y muy importante en lo que a esto refiere.

Aunque pensó ir a Black Lion para buscar a Keith directamente se desvió de camino. Llegó a la habitación que ocupaba el hibrido muy de ves en cuando, sus pertenencias seguían ahí. Tras rebuscar un poco encontró su objetivo, ese raro collar que lleva años viendo guindado en su cuello y que ahora concluye que tiene quintaescencia en su interior.

Con esto en mano retomó su rumbo original y allí, apoyado de Black Lion, esperó pacientemente el tiempo que hizo falta hasta que una nave que no es de las suyas hizo acto de presencia. Se fijó en que el collar tenía un brillo purpura, fue cambiando de amarillo a ese color a medida que al nave se acercaba.

— ¿Shiro? —lo vio con extrañeza. Tan serio y aparentemente enojado no es una imagen común de él. Este apenas se acercó se percató del segundo recién llegado.

—Ah... "Shiro" si no me equivocó. —lo analizó de arriba abajo con fastidio y aparentemente fue mutuo. Keith bufo, esperaba que no se pusieran tontos los dos.

— ¿¡Como traes al enemigo hasta acá!? —increpa Lance con arma en mano, solo por precaución.

—No es el enemigo—suspira cansino—. Él es mi... hermano postizo por llamarlo de alguna manera. Lotor-

—a estado contigo desde pequeño y sabías de todo esto desde el principio ¿no es así? —alzó el collar y Keith lo tomó con prisa, un poco molesto.

Esto iba para largo y dudaba que sus compañeros de equipo lo fueran a comprender. Además, ir vestido como un general de Lotor no mejoraba el asunto. Lotor le revolvió el cabello con la diestra y sonrió con superioridad hacía Shiro. Lo que queda claro de momento es que ambos tienen los mismos egoístas pensamientos en mente:

¿Por qué es tan importante para Keith? ¿por qué debería compartirlo con él...?

 **Keith es mío**


	2. War

_No te preocupes, en mis brazos estás a salvo de todo_

 **2 - War**

 **XV**

 _Está ocasión está totalmente seguro de que no llegó más de seis meses después. Se tomó la molestia de calcular el tiempo para no hacer la misma estupidez que las ocasiones anteriores. Ordenó a sus generales permanecer en la nave y no seguirlo. Quiere estar completamente a solas con su pequeño protegido de ojos púrpura. Con ellas molestando de alguna manera ve complicada la realización._

 _Llegó a la pintoresca casita a mitad de la nada en el vasto desierto de ningún lugar. Para su desilusión y fastidio Keith no está en la casa. El deslizador rojo tampoco asi que debe ser que en algunos momento regresará. De otro modo no se lo habría llevado por ser ilegal o algo así explicó el híbrido humano cuando interrogó acerca del vehículo tan escondido. Resignado entró a la casa. De algún modo mataría el tiempo._

 _La ubicación no ayuda a que no haya polvo en algunos muebles, el ligero desorden habitual. Montañas de libros por aquí y por allá, alguna que otra prenda de ropa tirada y el reloj en la pared avisando la hora. Si le toca suponer, posiblemente el híbrido humano tardaría un poco en volver a casa. Vino por verlo, puede esperar cuantas "Horas" haga falta. Está seguro de que llegará._

 _Ojeó libros encontrando buena parte de ellos aburridos a más no poder. Había una chaqueta enorme que indudablemente no es de Keith. Se pregunta muy seriamente a quien pertenece y porque está ahí, sin mencionar que a él le parece sencillamente espantosa. Cuando empezó a caer el sol se quedó sencillamente echado en el sofá, viendo el techo cuando en realidad está dormido con los ojos abiertos. Al momento en que escuchó la puertas abrirse; Keith entró a la vivienda notoriamente cabizbajo, se percató de Lotor muy apenas._

 _Resultaba un poco cómico como las piernas del Galra sobresalen tanto del sofá que le queda pequeño como una cama._

 _—Esta vez no tarde tanto. —dice con sonrisa victoriosa, Keith tiró la chaqueta blanca con naranja a un lado._

 _—Si. —respondió en voz baja frente al otro. Lotor se sentó y le tomó las manos._

 _— ¿Pasa algo? —No es que Keith lo recibiera siempre en una alta efusividad, sin embargo, hoy ni siquiera luce contento de verlo y eso si es poco usual. El híbrido humano apretó los labios viendo hacia abajo._

 _—Shiro se fue hoy..._

 _Ah... Así que es eso._

 _—Y ¿Como te sientes?_

 _—Es muy extraño. Estoy bien y estoy mal. Sé que... él en realidad no va a volver—dice en voz baja y apenas audible—. Tampoco quería que se me fuera._

 _—Asumo que intentaste-_

 _—Le dije que podía hacerlo. No iba a cambiar de opinión en ese momento. Se veía tan... feliz—quejumbra—. No podía hacerle eso a último segundo. Venía para acá a pasar el fin de semana y luego vi que esto empezó a brillar. Fue una oportuna secuencia de acontecimientos, supongo._

 _Lotor sonrió al verlo sacar el collar de entre su ropa. Sabe que no lo usa casi por cuestiones de no revelar que existe y demás detalles. Que lo tuviera puesto justo ese día es una perfecta casualidad y señal de que buscaba en él donde apoyarse; Keith se sentó en el regazo del Galra y lo abrazó con fuerza como solía hacerlo estando más joven. Besó la cabeza llena de pelo negro sin molestaras en disimular su expresión llena de malicia._

 _—Tranquilo. Estoy aquí contigo ¿O no?_

 _Esto es muy hipócrita de su parte y un poco mal cuadrado por el destino mismo. El también tendría que irse por un largo, largo tiempo; no podría venir a visitarlo y estaría haciendo mismo que el dichoso Shirogane. Vino precisamente a pasar dos días junto a su pequeño cachorro híbrido con la doble intención de avisar que estaría fuera por un tiempo muy prolongado y que lo esperara. Definitivamente volvería, es una de las razones principales por las cuales se tiene que encargar de este último asunto._

 _Lo bueno, es que al terminar Keith seguramente ya no tendría a nadie más en la vida que a él. La tierra sería punto muerto y tomaría su oferta de irse a donde sea en el espacio que tanto llama su atención. Que tanto lo fascina y quiere incluso regalarle para hacerlo feliz. El imperio que está planeado se encuentra muy, muy cerca. Con unos retoques más todo listo y estaría finalmente donde lo desea. El único detalle que sigue en lista por arreglarse es la percepción de Keith sobre él; esto puede ser complicado porque sabe la diferencia entre hermanos y una pareja._

 _Sin embargo, aún se dan besos. Con la forma correcta y suficiente insistencia no tardaría en llegar al punto que tanto quiere y desgraciadamente el humano ya seguro llegó. No quiere pensar mucho al respecto, sino en sus propias fantasías con su pequeño híbrido entre sus brazos buscando amainar la soledad que ambos comparten._

 _Lo llevó a la cama y aunque hablaron un poco ahí; siendo aún temprano, acabaron por dormirse. Keith respiraba bastante por la boca, estando a medio cuerpo sobre el Galra y Lotor respira cada minuto sin falta, sin contar que muy de vez en cuando hay pequeñas marcas en sus pómulos. Con un poco de tiempo acaba moviéndose y abrazando al híbrido humano como una almohada de cuerpo completo._

 _O medio completo._

 _Keith no se tomó precisamente bien esa información. Tiene la impresión de que las dos únicas personas que le importan lo están abandonando. No obstante ¿Que hacer más que esperarlos? Debía aguardar hasta que la misión Kerberos regresará para saber si tendría al menos un poco de tiempo junto a Shiro. De no ser así debe esperar a Lotor para irse con él y largarse de este planeta de mierda donde no se siente parte. Aun con su parte humana, es tan ajeno que no puede llamarlo su planeta._

 _Su fin de semana se resumió a pasar tiempo con Lotor y sus generales. Entrenar, pilotar; sentir su pobre capacidad de interpretación ser burlada; probar más palabras en su segundo idioma -el coreano-, para intentar enseñarlo y logrando aquello muy a medias. Fue divertido y hasta relajante al punto de que había olvidado por completo que esto pasaba por ellos no volverían en un largo tiempo... que lo dejarían haciendo lo mismo de siempre._

 _Esperar._

 _Se fueron por la madrugada. Keith no hizo otra cosa que quedarse tirado en la dama buena parte de ese día. Consideraba como lidiar con lo molesto que es su diario vivir en el Garryson. Está más que seguro de que Griffith se las arreglaría para sacarlo de quicio una vez tras otra. Debería concentrar todos sus chacras, su quintaesencia, su todo... En aguantar las ganas de golpearlo. Oficialmente no cuenta con sus dos focos de atención y aguante; será una pesadilla._

 _Tal como lo dijo, Griffith no paraba de molestar en todo lo que hiciera. Sin embargo, lo ignoraba totalmente al igual que el resto de existencia a su alrededores. Sigue las órdenes, cumple con sus deberes y se queda a dormir todo el tiempo en el Garryson ya que no tiene una razón por la cual fugarse. Es como una hibernación o estado de reposo donde sus funciones mecánicas son las únicas que cuentan. Pocas cosas importantes han pasado. Cumplió diecisiete y no tuvo ninguna felicitación aparte de la propia con pura ironía; se hizo el número uno de su curso nuevamente; Griffith lo besó e intentó llegar más lejos: recibió una buena patada en las bolas, posiblemente ahora sea estéril y no le importa._

 _La monotonía llegaba a ser asfixiante si pensaba mucho en ella. Lo que menos quiso es que la rompieran en menos de dos segundos con un simple y corto aviso en las grandes pantallas del lugar común del Garryson..._

 _Misión Kerberos perdió toda comunicación hace dos semanas..._

 _Tripulación de Misión Kerberos es declarada como pérdida..._

 _No estuvo muy claro en el lugar que fue lo que causó mayor impresión: El aviso en si, algo que tanto habían celebrado o el hecho de que el taciturno y brillante cadete del Garryson se haya puesto a llorar en el lugar. No fue ruidoso, tan solo... Llora con la mano sujeta a su pecho como si algo así lo pudiera ayudar a calmar el dolor tan evidente. El suceso traía demasiada expectación por lo obvio: Keith no demostraba nada aparte del fastidio y desinterés; motivo por el cual no cabe en la cabeza de nadie que de hecho era buen amigo y luego pareja de Shirogane Takashi._

 _El hombre tenía fama de sacar lo bueno de la gente. Posiblemente Keith también es parte de ese grupo._

 _Aunque se hizo un velorio muy formal, donde Keith mantuvo cierto recelo a Adam; el hombre lo lloraba fingiendo -según el menor-, que realmente lo quiso o le importó. De cierta manera es el único con el que pudo pasar el mal trago siendo comprendido... Luego y sin poderlo resistir entró en lo que es, según el psicólogo que tuvo que ver, una etapa de negación ligada a su depresión y un posible espectro autista. Evidentemente no le importo eso, para nada, seguía enfrascado en dicha "Negación": Shiro está vivo, está por ahí fuera en un lugar desconocido y necesita ayuda._

 _A los altos mandos no dejaba de parecerles impertinente la manera de actuar del cadete considerando el condicionamiento bajo el cual entró en Garryson. Siempre encontraron molesto que pudiera fugarse tan campante de las instituciones siendo esto prohibido para cadetes o rangos con cierta selección. En esta ocasión acabó siendo muchísimo peor porque no saben en donde estaba y en teoría son responsables de él ahora que Shiro no está y así hasta los veintiuno... o Más si en más pruebas psiquiátricas se ve en la necesidad._

 _Keith volvió a su casa en el desierto y no hace otra cosa que pensar, pensar y pensar en lo mismo. Posiblemente Lotor tenga una respuesta, una forma de ayudarlo a encontrar a su pareja antes de que ocurra una desgracia. Algo en su instinto le dice que está vivo y no creería lo contrario hasta verlo. Al menos un mes después de haber huido y lanzado a la mierda todo lo que tuviera con el Garryson... Escuchó algo._

 _No tenía ni idea de que era, pero algo le decía muy en el fondo que eso podía ayudarlo. Incluso para localizar a Lotor; salir del planeta, buscar a Shiro o lo que sea. Ese ruido, llamado... Ese rugido es una señal de algo y encontraría su fuente para poder partir. Lo demás que ocurrió ya se sabe._

 **XVI**

Keith mantuvo la mirada gacha y las manos tras la espalda, una clavada en la otra como gesto nervioso. Si fuese un perro tendría las orejas caídas y la cola entre las patas. Shiro sintió una especie de repelús de verlo de esa manera. Hasta cierto punto lo recuerda en los primeros días de conocerse en donde creyó con toda la seriedad del mundo que tenía autismo. Nunca lo miraba a la cara; parecía ignorar cualquier clase de orden; se molestaba y alejaba cuando cualquiera siquiera lo tocaba y que decir que su desastrosa capacidad social... Básicamente inexistente.

Los chistes con el prácticamente no existen y con Lance llegó a darse cuenta de que Keith es... Sencillamente malo al respecto. Era como un pequeño cúmulo de cosas que daban a la misma conclusión que no sabe si es así o no... Pues Keith habla y se ríe con él, lo deja tocarlo de cualquier modo. Sin embargo en este preciso instante está dispuesto a decir que ese comportamiento puede ser derivado de que Lotor y Keith tuvieran una relación cercana desde la tierna infancia del híbrido.

Por si fuera poco no tiene total atención al asunto pues también está muy enojado con él ¿Como pudo esconder algo así? Él ya sabía de los Galra, Lotor, la guerra, su ascendencia... ¡TODO! ¡Y NUNCA DIJO NADA! Se hacía por completo el tonto, por lo visto no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer saber estos detalles. Sin mencionar lo que vio por el comunicador ¿Por qué siendo "hermanos" se dan besos en la boca? Hay algo muy mal aquí y quiere saberlo absolutamente todo para sentir satisfacción al darle una patada a Lotor que lo deje vagando en el espacio hasta que se muera.

—Ah—exhala Lotor—. Así no sacarás nada, yo lo he intentado... Resumamos lo que quieres saber Paladin—colocó a Keith atrás suyo, como si fuera su pequeño cachorro al que debe proteger—. Keith estaba apenas enterado de que había un imperio, no es completamente humano y que yo soy perteneciente a dicho imperio. Lo demás como la guerra escapaba por completo de su conocimiento, así que deja de ser tan amenazante. —sugiere con sonrisa confiada.

— ¡No te preguntaban a ti y aléjate! —advierte Lance apuntando y teniendo un tiro perfectamente limpio si llegaba la ocasión.

—Solo vine para asegurarme que no se desviara de camino o algo así. Además... con lo que ha hablado de ti, he llegado a tener curiosidad—su sonrisa salvaje crispó aún más a Shiro—. Al fin y al cabo... es por ti que no quiso irse de la Tierra conmigo. —su tono delató la molestia que sentía al respecto.

—No me interesa nada de eso. Keith-

— ¿Enserio no te interesa? Lo confinaste a un lugar en el que más rechazado se sentía cuando Keith solo quería cumplirte el capricho por el que ahora no tienes brazo. —definitivamente buscaba provocar una pelea y lo logró... Más específicamente logró lo que quería lograr con la pelea.

—Ya basta los dos —Keith se puso en medio para impedir que Shiro atacara al príncipe aunque Lotor no se movió ni un poco, confiado de que esto ocurriría—. Podemos hablar esto cuando él se vaya ¿sí? No quiero que me atreviesen o medio maten de nuevo.

—En mi defensa, él empezó—comenta viendo a los leones de Voltron—. Son mucho más grandes en persona ¿Cuál dijiste que era el tuyo?

— Lotor por favor. —bufa Keith, intenta salvarle el pellejo y empieza a divagar como nunca lo ha visto hacer ¿Que rayos le pasa?

—Está bien, está bien. Espero contactes conmigo pronto, a final de cuenta somos hermanos —algo en la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Shiro temblara de iras—. Avísame también si cambias de opinión. Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte a mi lado como general.

Tras un abrazo y esquivar exitosamente el disparo que pudo haber perforado su cabeza, Lotor salió del castillo de los leones y se perdió pronto en la infinidad del espacio. Giró y no tardo en ver las miradas recelosas encima suyo, casi como si se tratara del bicho mal letal que puedas encontrar en la galaxia. Estiró la mano, podían discutir lo que quisieran y -muy para su fastidio-, hablar cuanto quisieran, pero su colgante lo tendría él. Shiro no se lo entregó.

—Es mío, dámelo.

—Te lo daré cuando hablemos de todo esto, de cómo... ¡Escondiste algo así al equipo! ¡Ni siquiera en mi confiaste para saberlo! —apretó los labios.

—Por si fuera poco casi haces las de traidor ¿En qué estabas pensando? Traerlo aquí como si ya no fuese suficiente que seas cercano a él y no nos revelaras sus planes, siquiera su existencia. —su iris púrpura se clava con fiereza en Allura. Sabía que sería la primera en poner un "pero" a la situación. Es como si a la más mínima excusa va a saltar a la yugular.

— ¡Conocías a un Galra ya y nunca lo contaste!

— ¿Siquiera confías un poco en nosotros?

— ¿Cómo es posible que escondieras...?

— ¡YA BASTA! —arrebató el colgante de las manos de Shiro y se alejó un par de pasos—. Ustedes no confían en mí ¡Nunca lo han hecho! Si revelaba que mi madre es Galra lo primero que haría sería buscar la manera de sacarme de Voltron. En cierta forma lo lograron.

—Amigo eso no es cierto. Nosotros nunca—Las palabras de Lance se vieron interrumpidas por Allura.

— ¡No puedes confiar en un Galra! Siempre lo he sabido y me alegra haber tenido la sospecha de ti. Eres un traidor.

— Mi conversación no es contigo y con ninguno de ustedes. Es obvio que no van a escucharme aun cuando les explique. —tomó a Shiro del brazo y este se dejó guiar solo sabiendo que así el otro podría estar más "cómodo" para hablar. Llegaron a la habitación del híbrido y una vez ahí Shiro se aseguró de cerrar completamente.

—Necesito que me expliques cómo es posible que tu supieras de todo esto y no fueras capaz de decirme. Fingiste no saber nada sobre tu madre, fingiste sorprenderte por el enemigo y fingir demencia ante... ¡TODOS!

—no fingí nada... —empezó a decir en tono extrañamente bajo—. No sabía que había una guerra, Lotor nunca me lo dijo; Blade of Marmora también es algo totalmente desconocido y... ¿Cómo crees que escondería algo que pudiera ayudarnos a volver pronto a casa? —quizá el sentimiento de traición impide que pueda sentirse un poco menos enojado. Keith sonaba sincero y su mirada arrepentida hablaba por sí misma.

—Porque eso lo defendería a él—aparentemente eso no es del todo cierto, de otro modo habría apartado la mirada—. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

—Desde que tenía seis años. Paso simplemente, me encontró frente a la casa y hablamos después de que amenace con cortar su garganta. —eso sonaba muy a él incluso si hablamos de su tierna edad.

— ¿Por qué lo escondiste? Tu... sabías de una raza ajena a la tierra y nunca dijiste absolutamente nada. —Keith jugueteaba nervioso con sus manos.

—Porque me daba miedo lo que pudieran hacer—dice en un murmullo—. Iban a mi casa a decirme que me abandonaron, que era nada y por eso estaba solo. Me tacharon de fenómeno. Lotor estuvo siempre conmigo y no me sentía solo. Si le contaba a alguien quizá no volvería y no quería que me abandonara.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho. Keith y su miedo al abandono. Eso y la muerte de seres demasiado cercanos -como él-, son sus únicos miedos. Incluso morir es algo totalmente banal e irrelevante para él. Casi como si vena Galra le dijera que no importa siempre y cuando lo haga peleando. Gloria a muerte. No sabía si sentirse más traicionado o tener compasión por él; no estaba planeando un ataque terrorista ni nada semejante, solo cuidaba que lo poco que tenía no se fuera como ya lo había hecho su papá y su mamá.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

—La recuerdo. Se fue cuando tenía cuatro. Me advirtió que no dejara a nadie como ella acercarse porque me harían daño y por eso dejó el cuchillo—lo mueve entre sus manos—. Lotor me hizo saber que Soy un híbrido y que si alguien se enteraba podía ser malo. Yo sabía que eso es cierto, los humanos temen a lo que no entienden y es diferente.

—Hubiera pasado y yo no habría cambiado contigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — increpa con tono repentinamente agresivo—. No intentes decirme que no se notan, porque se perfectamente que desde que los colmillos se hicieron más grandes tu creías que era extraño. Solo con eso ya es raro ¿Qué hubiera pasado si veías que le pasaba a mi piel?

—Yo sé que pasa con tu piel.

— Lo sabes ahora, ahora que es obvio, que todos lo saben y no estamos en la tierra para que me apunten con un arma y me metan en una sala de contención—Shiro se mostró ligeramente vacilante—. Casi toda mi espalda estaba morada y mis ojos se ponían amarillos ¿Que hubieran pensado si eso seguía y quedaba como un Galra frente a todos en Garryson?

—No creo que-

—Me hubieran matado o incluso algo peor.

—Keith-

—No puedes... culparme por esconder algo que sabes nadie iba a entender. Ya sea como un monstruo o un loco iba a acabar mal solo para mí. No me importaba mantener eso en silencio porque nadie tiene porque saberlo. Es mi vida, es mi problema, es mi hermano y ya es más que obvio que tarde o temprano iba a saberse por sí mismo. Tarde o temprano me iban a echar lejos por una herencia genética que no pedí y ahora tú te has vuelto igual que todos ellos. —acusa con voz temblorosa. Terriblemente dolido y dejó al mayor con la palabra en la boca.

Keith estaba consciente de que en algún momento la verdad se sabría. Blade of Marmora descubrió su sangre híbrida y el único que no mostró repelencia por ello fue Shiro. Se sintió apoyado y que el realmente nunca iba a juzgarlo por algo de esta índole; al fin y al cabo nunca lo pidió, es un problema que existe y no tiene solución. Sin embargo, esta vez es tan igual a los demás: cerrado, viéndolo como si fuese el mayor traidor de todos cuando en realidad nunca ha hecho nada por hacerles daño. Como si de un segundo a otro se tratara de un monstruo.

—Fue algo muy sorpresivo. Tienes que entender que no es sencillo tomarse bien en menos de treinta minutos que tu sabías más de lo que decías. Pudiste habernos contado, no te íbamos-

— ¿No? Shiro no seas mentiroso, sabes perfectamente que apenas supiera que era un Galra iban a rechazarme más de lo que ya lo hacían. Todo aquí es cuestión de que eres... El alivio de Allura cuando me fui es el mismo que vi hoy apenas supieron que no me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí

—Tal vez sí habría sido raro al principio, pero lo entenderían. Incluso algún plan para evitar peleas con Lotor. Había muchas alternativas y solo tomaste la peor y más sospechosa de todas. —tener a Keith crispado es la peor señal de todas. Eso quiere decir que dijo algo que acaba de empeorar la situación.

—Todo lo que he hecho está mal; todo lo que siempre hago es para evitar que me lastimen y según tú eso está mal—réplica con una postura defensiva y agresiva—. ¡Aparte de todo es un hipócrita! Tú tienes un secreto guardado, no tengo idea de que se trata, pero algo escondes y no me lo has dicho a mí. Si me vas a reclamar confiesa lo que sea que hagas "mal". Al fin y al cabo los secretos no se tienen en un equipo y menos una pareja.

Sonó increíblemente rencoroso y para él mismo, infantil. Lo molestaba sonar de esta manera, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ha notado a Shiro extraño y que más de una vez a intentado decir algo indudablemente importante que acaba atorado en su garganta. El mayor se mordió la lengua y retrocedió un par de pasos, luciendo intimidado por Keith. Cosa no tan alejada de la realidad y a decir verdad tener que decir ese detalle justo ahora no le parece precisamente lo más conveniente.

—Si no piensas hablar me voy. —gruño pasando por su lado hecho un furia. Shiro reaccionó muy tarde agarrándolo de la muñeca y decidiendo decirlo todo de tirón.

— ¡Morí en la pelea contra Zarkon! —dijo casi al grito y apurado. Un silencio por demás incómodo se hizo presente. Tras la puerta ahora abierta está el equipo que similar a Keith, lo miran anonadados.

— ¿Moris...? ¿Cómo que te moriste? Estás aquí. —acota lo obvio Red Paladin.

—Eso es un poco absurdo. —Pidge se rasca la cabeza. Considera que Shiro soltó lo primero que vino a su mente para que Keith se sintiera comprendido en el asunto de guardar secretos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? El estrés puede estarte afectando. —comenta el más relleno. Allura lo ve con preocupación y Keith en blanco o indiferente, quien sabe exactamente. Suspiró ofuscado, jaló un poco a su pareja y evita que se vaya.

—La pelea por el control de Black Lion fue muy... fuerte—no sabe cómo definirlo exactamente—. Mi cuerpo se consumió. En teoría morí ahí. Mi consciencia se quedó atascada en Black Lion todo el tiempo.

—Por eso encendió conmigo. —gruñe por lo bajo.

—Para nada. Te lo dije: Quiero que tu tomes el mando. El único problema es que eres muy necio como para aceptar que serías un buen líder —bufó, Shiro algunas veces está taaaaan ciego—. A quien encontraron... Este cuerpo; es de un clon. Uno de muchos de Haggar y que estando tanto tiempo enclaustrado pude recordar.

— ¿Clon? ¿Eso siquiera...? Olvídenlo, Zarkon ha vivido diez mil años, es posible clonar gente. Ya entendí, ya entendí. —se cruza de brazos encogido con una graciosa mueca.

—Entonces cómo estás aquí si-

—Ya que te marchaste y Black Lion no funcionaba hice un esfuerzo. Entre en la mente de este cuerpo, elimine la que ya existía y la influencia latente de Haggar. Oficialmente soy yo, pero en sí ya no...

Para su sorpresa Keith solo dio media vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo. Allura bufó y apenas escucha algún que otro reclamo por la forma en que actúa, acusándolo de Traidor y otros insultos varios. En estos momento sentía a la alteana una completa racista y habiendo tenido este sube y baja de emociones con reclamos junto a verdades... Tiene la cabeza un poco más fría. Con efecto muy retardado llegó al hangar donde Keith se está preparando para irse. Subió a la nave y le sujetó el hombro.

—Quería decir-

—No estoy molesto. Estás vivo aún si es en otro cuerpo. No me importa. —sonó increíblemente relajado y sincero. Sin embargo, esa es la realidad: A Keith no lo molestaba en lo más mínimo que Shiro ocultara algo así.

Supuso que no quería lucir sospechoso; diciendo aquello más de una alarma de advertencia se enciende en la cabeza de cualquiera. Sin nombrar que si murió y aun así está aquí es porque no lo abandonó... hizo lo posible por no abandonarlo. Algo que aprecia y merma cualquier posible molestia al respecto. Shiro respiro con alivio ante eso, por otro lado...

—quiero que seas total y rotundamente sincero conmigo ¿Pensabas contármelo?

—Sí. Principalmente por eso me fui a buscarlo.

— ¿Por qué no antes?

—No creí que fuese necesario. —Tiene la impresión de que no sacaría muchas palabras de él al respecto.

— ¿Por qué lo besas? Sabes perfectamente que-

—Siempre lo hemos hecho. Somos hermanos. —concluye con normalidad.

Shiro determinó que ocurre exactamente lo de siempre: Keith es rotundamente incapaz de comprender cuando alguien tiene intenciones de carácter personal/sexual igual que en Garryson. Recuerda al cadete Griffith pasar del odio a la atracción en unos meses y Keith en su nebulosa particular sin prestar un mínimo de atención al respecto. Más que eso, es que tenía el asunto casi explotando en su cara y nada que es capaz de darse cuenta. Supo que Griffith se lo dijo y aun así no entendió el significado de sus palabras.

Aunque el también pecó de no decirlo mejor. Todos saben que Keith no entiende nada que no sea explícito y un «Quieres salir conmigo» al híbrido fue interpretado de la forma más literal posible... aun así lo rechazó qué fue lo peor.

—Soy tu pareja y no creo que

—Tengo que irme.

—No tienes que irte. Necesitamos hablar un poco más de esto, no puedes—la mirada de Keith dejó dos cosas claras: Ya gastó su límite de palabras por conversación y que el menor no pensaba seguir conversando del tema sea por lo que sea que pase en su cabeza—. Quédate un poco más conmigo, apenas volviste y no-

—Me voy. —insistió empezando a molestaras. Shiro salió de la nave y suspiró decaído al verlo irse.

—En lado bueno... es que estás entero. —Lance palmea la espalda del Paladin. Aparentemente fue el único en procesar rápido la información.

—Está enojado conmigo.

—Y nosotros de él. Aparte de "Hermano" con Lotor se besuquea con él. Espero que no haga otras cosas, serían unos cuernos intergalácticos. —Shiro obtuvo un tic en la ceja. Vaya motivación. Duda que Keith llegara a tener sexo con Lotor. Sabe perfectamente que hay límites con la familia aun con su lentitud. Un beso no es tanto problema pensándolo de ese modo.

 **XVII**

El asunto suyo y el de Keith se mantuvo bastante vivo en el Castillo de los Leones. Allura no gastaba tiempo en acusar a Keith de traidor y que no deberían de confiar en él para nada. Los demás mantenían cierto debate mental por considerar la postura de Keith en todo el asunto.

Por su parte, Shiro lleva tiempo prolongado intentando convencerlo de que venga a pasar un tiempo con él en el Castillo de los Leones. Solo por estar juntos, cosa que no se ha podido en lo más mínimo. Esto es un pequeño nudo que acabó volviéndose una bola incapaz de desenredarse.

En resumen: Lotor complica y altera todo.

El asunto suyo y el de Keith se mantuvo bastante vivo en el Castillo de los Leones. Allura no gastaba tiempo en acusar a Keith de traidor y que no deberían de confiar en él para nada. Los demás mantenían cierto debate mental por considerar la postura de Keith en todo el asunto. Por su parte, Shiro lleva tiempo prolongado intentando convencerlo de que venga a pasar un tiempo con él en el Castillo de los Leones. Solo por estar juntos: No reprochar nada del pasado, presente; nada, solo estar y es cosa que no se ha podido en lo más mínimo.

Esto es un pequeño nudo que acabó volviéndose una bola incapaz de desenredarse. En resumen: Lotor complica y altera todo. Su modo de ver, todo es culpa de Lotor y de nadie más; mucho menos de Keith cuya hambre de cariño y despiste lo lleva a ser fácil de llevar siempre y cuando tengas su confianza en la mano. No es sencillo y puede vanagloriarse de haberlo conseguido mucho más fácil y mejor que Lotor. Al fin y al cabo, él necesitó años y años sin mencionar que se largaba a cada rato.

Él es más importante. Keith considera que es más importante y con eso declara su victoria en el asunto.

Por su lado, Keith mantenía conversaciones largas con las Generales de Lotor. Ezor como siempre se entusiasmaba a mares; Zethrid tan hosca que acabó rompiendo un comunicador; Acxa con sus charlas tranquilas y moderadas... Admite que Narti lo incomoda un poco por el tema de que no habla, pero nunca viene mal esa comunicación silenciosa que llevan.

Lotor es un asunto particular, ya que no deja de insistir en que puede y debería ser su general. La idea sigue sonando muy buena para él, el problema es que sin un conocimiento pleno de las intenciones del príncipe no cree que sea una buena elección dejarse guiar por la emoción de estar con él.

Es... Lotor, así de sencillo. Confiar en que su plan no va a acarrear un desastre para Voltron es como pedirle a Lance que tenga un coeficiente intelectual mayor al de Pidge. Es decir, totalmente imposible y ridículo.

Mejor esperar un poco más a todo siguiera su curso normal.

 **XVIII**

Se pregunta con toda la seriedad del universo porque sus planes suelen salir tan mal. Por un momento, uno tan bello y miserable al mismo tiempo parecía que iban a lograr su objetivo... hasta que Haggar decidió hacer acto de presencia y dejar a Voltron atrapado en ese planeta trampa que puede explotar en cualquier segundo.

Para mayor desgracia, se topó con una pequeña escolta y los muy malditos dañaron su nave. Se encuentra ahora flotando a la deriva peligrando de perderse en la nada o asfixiarse. La explosión de la nave fue hace cierto rato y por más que trata de hacer contacto nadie lo escucha. Normal considerando la situación crítica que tiene en este momento.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! —queja después de lo que parece una eternidad sin un trozo de asteroide mínimamente útil en su camino. Los propulsores de su traje hace rato que quedaron vacíos y sin un rumbo es inútil—. ¿¡NADIE ME OYE!? ¡HEY! ¡MIERDA!

Sintió un poco de náusea de repente. Eso lo llevó a mantenerse quieto y... Su entorno es muy bonito. Ha estado tan ocupado buscando que destruir, matar, etc. Para acabar con la guerra que ni cuenta se había dado de esto.

Cuando Lotor lo llevaba en la nave se quedaban largos ratos solo viendo el espacio infinito. Lotor se aburría como una ostra, pero Keith permanecía fascinado y deslumbrado por las estrellas siempre brillantes y el entorno de brillos púrpuras o azules dependiendo de a donde fuesen.

Muy tranquilo... pacífico... Dio un suspiro adormilado. Bueno... No sería una mala vista para morirse por quedar a la deriva. Hay que ver un mínimo punto positivo ¿Cierto? Es un punto clave para saber que está al borde de la muerte. Keith positivo, por favor... Solo al borde del abismo es capaz de hacer eso.

 _— ¿Sigues vivo o consiente ahí dentro o debo salvarte y resucitarte boca a boca después?_

Honestamente, tuvo las de no responder una mierda, en primera por estar medio dormido y en otra por sentir que esta persona está siendo la más odiosa del universo a estas alturas. Bufó en voz alta mirando la nave tan sofisticada, incluso para el imperio Galra, que está a pocos metros de él. Hubiera ido hasta allá de no ser porque su propulsor no parece muy de acuerdo con lo de colaborar.

 _—Será de boca a boca._

—Te voy a morder como se te ocurra.

Lotor se rió con ganas debido a aquella respuesta.

 **XIX**

— ¿Dónde están las demás?

—Quién sabe...

Keith miró a Lotor con extrañeza ¿Sin sus generales? ¿Este Lotor es real? Hasta donde había entendido de toda la vida es que no iba a ningún lado sin ellas siendo su sombra de la manera más literal posible en algunos casos. Esto es totalmente fuera de la norma y a juzgar por cómo está su rostro en este momento, no es buena la razón por la que se encuentra sin ellas. Se acercó un poco más a él que activó el piloto automático a las coordenadas que le dio Keith.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Maté a Narti.

Hubo un silencio muy largo e incómodo. Keith alzó una ceja, como esperando que con aquella cara se dignara a explicar porque hizo semejante tontería. Más aún con lo vehemente que fue al explicar que jamás le haría algo a sus generales. Lotor se cruzó de brazos.

—Haggar la hechizó. Quería espiarme, no sé cómo anular sus hechizos que son de carácter alteanoa sí que no tenía otra opción además de ponernos a todos en riesgo. Incluyéndolas a ellas. Supongo que-

—Allura es alteana. Pudo haberte ayudado si yo convencía a Shiro de que de alguna manera nos beneficiaria... Al fin y al cabo, no te has metido en ningún problema que involucre a Voltron. —Lotor arrugó el entrecejo ¿Pedir ayuda a Shiro o que Shiro interceda por él?

No gracias. Antes se deja matar. Muy amables.

—Sea como sea. Se descubrió de todos modos y ahora soy traidor al imperio ¿Te suena?

—Un poco—responde en voz baja—. ¿Qué harás? Puedes dejarme con algún otro rebelde que esté en esto. Quizá Matt.

—No lo creo. Por lo que vengo escuchando hace rato, hay un problema muy gordo por ahí. Incluyendo tener a Voltron atrapado en un planeta a nada de explotar y a poco de destruir más de-

— ¡MUÉVETE ALLÁ AHORA! —lo apura y fue tan raro el grito repentino que Lotor solo atinó a presionar los controles para que diera a toda marcha.

Podría bien irse con él y ya. Sobre todo ahora que está distraído hablando con todo el mundo a través del comunicador. No sería complicado. Mucho menos dejarlo tranquilo en la espera de que todo el problema esté resuelto. No haya Voltron o Shiro para entorpecerle la vida...

 _Sería tan fácil que resulta un poco aburrido._

—La nave de Haggar está reforzada, no se puede penetrar con las armas normales y de las otras naves a menos que estrellas una en contra. Hay exactamente-

—O podemos usar el láser de esta nave hecha del mismo material que Voltron, por ende, igual de potente y que una simple barrera de partículas reforzada no podrá evitar. —acota con aire presumido. Keith buscó el comando para atacar, pero no lo encontró.

—Dispara.

—La idea de ayudar a Voltron.

— ¡No seas necio y dispara!

— ¿Tanto te importa Voltron?

— ¡ESTÁN AHÍ DENTRO! ¡SI VOLTRON SE DESTRUYE ELLOS TAMBIÉN!

—Me siento oficialmente confundido—se recuesta del posa brazos—. Te despreciaron apenas supieron de mí, pero quieres salvarles el-

— ¡Shiro, Pidge, lance y Hunk solo reaccionaron como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y aunque me moleste así iba a pasar! Además... además... ¡Red Lion, Black Lion, no puedo...! ¡DISPARA ESTA MIERDA! —rechista ofuscado. Lotor no tuvo de otra más que tomar los controles de nuevo y con cierto cinismo en su expresión disparó a la nave de Haggar.

Keith respiró tranquilo por unos minutos hasta que la comunicación fue abierta con Voltron a la vista. Pudo oler un problema muy próximo y la cara de Lotor es demasiada evidencia a que algo malo, muy malo va a-

—me gustaría negociar con ustedes. Tal vez tengamos intereses en común. —Arrugó el entrecejo totalmente contrariado por aquella muestra de Lotor ante una posible alianza. Quizá no sea tan raro, ya que el busca aprovecharse de todo lo mínimamente útil en el universo, pero...

Estuvo a poco de dejarlos morir ¿Por qué ahora si está interesado en una ayuda mutua? Lotor están jodidamente raro.

Lotor encontraba tierna la expresión de cachorro perdido que tiene Keith en este momento. Seguro le suena contradictorio lo que tiene en mente, se volvería aún más contradictorio si lo lleva de una buena manera, pero vamos ¿Qué importa? Si todo va del modo en que lo está pensando de seguro que acabaría siendo el ganador absoluto de esta partida.

Lo más chistoso del caso, es que ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que es así.

 **XX**

Hay cosas que pasan tan rápido que ni siquiera se las explica. Lotor probó su "lealtad" y confidencialidad al bando matando a Zarkon, su propio padre. No dirá que es extraño, porque asume que desde hace mucho pretendía hacerlo y más bien le hace en favor al acabar con su existencia siendo esta tan poco... real.

Ahora, como verdadero emperador del imperio está ocupado y yendo de acá para allá con el pequeño problema de medio pueblo queriendo gobernarse solo y/o tomar el poder de todo. Obviamente no puede permitirlo. Aparte de que es necesaria encender un fueguito del destino -cosa imbécil si le preguntan-, y ser oficialmente emperador aunque eso solo logre desatar más descontrol.

No pudo estar muy presente sino hasta que salvó su noble trasero de explotar por el pequeño plan de Blade of Marmora. Lotor el inoportuno ¿No pudo haberse conformado con que explotara ese sitio? Está seguro de haberle enviado un mensaje al respecto y se evitara la molestia. Por si fuera poco, Shiro lo apoyó por motivos fuera de su capacidad de análisis.

El universo anda patas arriba, tan patas arriba que Lotor está pasando mucho tiempo con Allura por mierdas alteanas.

Odia a los alteanos...

— ¿Algo te molesta? —pregunta Shiro. Keith niega con la cabeza al tiempo que se rasca la nuca.

—Es extraño estar cerca de Lotor y que preste atención a otra cosa. Paranoia nada más. —admite ligeramente contrariado. Lotor solo le prestaba atención a él y a más nadie cuando se encontraba cerca. Que ahora esté orbitando alrededor de Allura es anticlimático.

—Allura está emocionada por el tema de estar con otro alteano aparte de Koran. Supongo que es normal entre ellos atraerse. —menciona en un intento de darle calma.

No mentirá diciendo que es una pena. Adora que Lotor esté bien, bien lejos y fuera de foco con Keith. Quizá así Keith lo iría olvidando o simplemente acabar resentido con él. Si pudo estarlo con su padre, Lotor no sería la excepción a la regla. Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que Keith se irritara y se deprimiera al mismo tiempo causando mayor índice de peleas con cualquiera que cruce paso con él.

—Quizá...—lo miró interesado—. simplemente ya no le hago falta.

— ¿Ah? ¿hacer...?

—Lotor es un interesado de mierda. Usa a todos a su alrededor. No me sorprendería haber sido uno más en esa lista si incluso desechó a sus generales—siendo un humano cualquiera que conoció miles de años después de estar exiliado... No los sorprendería que lo estuviera entrenando con algún propósito que ya haya cumplido sin siquiera darse cuenta—. Sea cual sea el punto. Una vez más no me va a matar.

Pudo haber sido una forma de llegar a Allura ahora que lo analiza con calma.

—Keith.

—Está bien. Enserio... Será como si se hubiera ido, de nuevo. —Shiro lo abrazó por la espada y recostó al barbilla en la coronilla del hibrido.

—Es una posibilidad. Sin embargo, no pienses mucho en eso y vamos a disfrutar un poco del tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos ahora que Blade of Marmora también forma parte del imperio ¿vale? —sonríe. Keith suspiró aun desilusionado por cómo están yendo las cosas.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lotor? —pregunta Allura al notarlo viendo a otro lado.

—Nada. —responde volviendo la vista a la nave que empiezan a construir.

Keith no se deja llevar únicamente por los sentimientos. De algún modo, eso lo tranquiliza. De hacerlo, nos ería un guerrero o alguien a quién tomar por confianza. Sea como fuese, en este momento lo necesita un poco distanciado en los últimos preparativos están hechos. Desgraciadamente debe valerse de Allura, aunque esta es ridículamente fácil de convencer.

La nostalgia de la raza a servido de algo por primera vez.

Por otro lado y aunque Keith o la misma Blade of Marmora supiera, se encargó de hacer un pequeño registro de quiénes están dentro o fuera de la misma. Se encontró con una espía llamada Krolia y es la dueña del cuchillo de Keith. Haberla localizado fue útil, sobre todo cuando hizo explotar su nave y esta no pudo darse tiempo alguno para impedirlo.

Keith es un niño abandonado donde solo su persona y Shiro son quienes han estado a su lado... pronto Shiro no figurara en ese esquema. Solo debe llegar a obtener toda la sabiduría alteana y de ese modo tendrá lo que lleva tantos años planeando: El Imperio Galra bajo su dominio y Keith como lo único que no iba a perder.

Como lo único a lo que va a querer.

Resultaba tan extraño seguir encaprichado con Keith, tenía hasta la impresión de que ese sentimiento se pasaría en algún momento. De hecho, saber que tiene el triunfo tan cerca no hace otra cosa que volver más fuerte el sentimiento de... Monopolizarlo. Lograr lo que lleva tantos años buscando: Que Keith le pertenezca todo a él.

Ya no habría más espera, más razones por las cuales estar lejos... ¡ya no habría Shiro! Solo para él. Volver a como era antes, cuando era un niño que dependía únicamente de su atención y cariño. La magia alteana es muy basta, alguna forma encontraría de que sus recuerdos no fuesen un problema. Haggar manipula la mente de todo el mundo ¿Por qué él no podría?

Imperio Galra

Poder alteano

Consorte híbrido como él...

Quizá tanta guerra si trajo un beneficio.

 **XXI**

— ¿Es una prueba de que tipo...?

—No sé. Solo que el pueblo alteano puede hacerlo si-

—Alteanos—murmura entrecerrando los ojos, Lotor alzó una ceja ante esto—. Si es poder alteano... Dámela. —tiende la mano, Lotor arrugó la expresión, más que ofendido del pedido de entregar la espada.

— ¿Qué crees que...?

—Nada ahí te va a matar y bueno... Los alteanos se supone que se iban más por el conocimiento que la violencia. Vas a cagarla si tu vida depende de ello—estuvo a nada de replicar—. Prefieres matara a morir ¿Qué si debes morir para obtener el conocimiento? Esta clase de cosas tiene un truco que un Galra no va a tomar y menos tú que eres un orgulloso.

—Dudo que-

—Piénsalo. Piensa como alteano y no como Galra por un instante.

Se mordió un poco la mejilla, desde es e punto, es muy factible lo que Keith está diciendo y se pregunta de donde vino aquella iluminación. Tal vez ese instinto suyo está con las alarmas encendidas. No va a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Keith tampoco buscaría su perdición. Es muy obvio.

Entregó la espada con lentitud.

— ¿La ayuda es por qué...?

—Me quedaré con los Galra una vez todo acabe, es lo más seguro de momento... Se necesita un emperador que pueda bandear un poco y... eres mi hermano, quiero que logres lo que llevas tanto tiempo buscando.

Lo tomó del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios. Su índole es muy cariñosa y casi podía decirse que realmente trasmitía ese carácter fraternal que debía. Lo cierto es que Lotor no pudo evitar el gesto cariñoso por la preocupación de Keith en su persona, en sus metas, sumado a la pequeña sonrisa.

—Vale. Veamos que tal sale.

—Más te vale que funcione y estarme asfixiando aquí no sea por nada.

—si, más le vale...

Lotor ensanchó una sonrisa rara hacia Shiro que los estuvo viendo con los brazos cruzados. Pasó por su lado—Es guerra paladín, el más fuerte y astuto es quién ganará—. Asegura antes de pasarlo. Shiro chasqueó la lengua. Por supuesto que sabe que es guerra.

Precisamente por ello no va a perder, no tratándose de Keith. Y ya que menciona que es guerra...

Todo se vale.


End file.
